CONJUNCTIO
by michiru89
Summary: Adaptación del fic del mismo nombre de la autora DameDitta. AU/SOULMATE- Fleurmione. Estar destinado a estar el resto de tu vida con tu alma gemela puede ser encantador, sino eres Hermione Granger.
1. Conjunctio

_**Nota: **_

_**El argumento original es de DameDitta, está es una pequeña adaptación. La historia original la pueden encontrar con el mismo nombre. **_

_**Es una pequeña idea que surgió en mi bloqueo con mi otra historia.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1:<strong>_

_**Conjunctio**_

* * *

><p>Hermione observó con desdén a la pareja sentada varios metros delante de ella, intercambiaban besos con ávida pasión, apretó ligeramente el frasco de jugo, deformando el envase y haciendo que el interior se enturbiara. Dejó salir un suspiro resignado mientras llevaba la botella hacia sus labios y tomaba desganadamente un sorbo.<p>

- Parece que el amor sigue causando el mismo efecto regurgitante en ti -Harry tomó asiento a lado de su amiga, esa solía ser la banca que compartían en los terrenos de la escuela, tenía la correcta iluminación pero con la sombra de un viejo roble cobijándolos

Hermione hizo una mueca antes de extenderle el envase de jugo a su amigo- No gracias, creo que prefiero pasar

Hermione elevó la vista al cielo- ¿Estás listo? Está noche será

Harry se tensó- ¿Crees que no lo sé? Casi no pude dormir anoche pensando que se adelantaría

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- Nunca se adelanta, podrá atrasarse pero no adelantarse… No es la manera en la que opera

- Pero tú has dicho que hay personas especiales -Su amigo pelirrojo se unió, tomando asiento junto a ellos, tenía la camisa arrugada y los labios ligeramente hinchados, claramente había estado con su Beta.

Hermione rodó los ojos- Casos especiales… no personas -La castaña ofreció a su recién llegado amigo un poco de su jugo

Ronald declinó- Odio ese jugo

Hermione continuó su explicación- Y son extremadamente raros aquellos casos… cerca del 87% tiene el sueño el día de su cumpleaños -La castaña observó a Harry tensarse y a Ron sonreír ampliamente- el otro 8% días después, tan sólo un 4% semanas o meses después y apenas, apenas -remarcó la castaña- 1% tiene el sueño antes

Ronald se encogió de hombros- Lo importante es tenerlo

Hermione echó un lánguido suspiro mientras echaba su cabeza hacia atrás pensando en que si quizás hubiera vívido unos 300 años antes no estaría pasando por todo este meollo. Se restregó la mano por la frente mientras su cabeza hacia un recorrido mental por la historia de la actual humanidad.

Hace poco más de 200 años atrás se había instaurado un sistema en el que genéticamente cada persona estaba destinada a otra. Conjunctio, le habían llamado a aquél gen. Todos y cada uno de los niños nacidos hace 217 años fue implantado con Conjunctio y éste se había pasado genéticamente generación tras generación, llegando a Hermione, Harry, Ronald y poco más de 7 millones de personas que vivían actualmente.

Conjunctio parecía fue una buena solución para acabar con el estado deplorable en el que se hallaba la sociedad, en aquella época la gente mendigaba en las calles por un pedazo de pan, había más personas que alimento, agua o casa. El número poblacional crecía desmesuradamente en un mundo el cuál no se daba abasto. La clase alta se había esfumado para convertirse en la clase que tenía para comer. En una reunión de jefes de estado se había llegado a la conclusión que otro planeta no era viable, así que tomaron la alternativa científica y con los pocos recursos que cada país tenía se reunió a un grupo de científicos con vastos conocimientos, creándose varias décadas después El Conjunctio.

Éste gen había sido creado con el fin de mantener una monogamia, no había dato alguno de la forma exacta en que fue creado o sus componentes, pero sus resultados habían sido indudables. Al cumplir los 18 años el Conjunctio se activaba en el cuerpo de la mujer o varón, induciéndoles a un sueño donde verían a su compañero de toda la vida. El género de éste no importaba, también se había optado por eliminar la etiqueta de Heterosexual u Homosexual para instalarse los Alphas y Betas.

Mientras que los Alphas eran más extrovertidos y dominantes los Betas tendían a ser más pasivos con su compañero, fuera de la relación en pareja la actitud podía variar, existían féminas Alphas y Betas, así como varones Alphas y Betas, todo dependía del carácter y la forma en la que podían llevar la relación.

Hermione sacudió la cabeza, odiaba pensar tanto en la historia del Conjunctio dado que eso le llevaba irremediablemente a aquellas orbes azules que soñaba con frecuencia, el cabello rubio lacio que caía por debajo de los hombros y la esbelta figura, Hermione trataba de olvidar la forma de la nariz, de imaginar la suavidad de aquellos labios rosas y aquellos ojos azules que se habían plasmado en su memoria y que no pretendían quitarse.

- Hermione -Harry tronó los dedos frente a la nariz de la castaña, que de inmediato se sobresaltó

- ¡Oh! -Ronald sonaba afligido- Te dije que la dejarás soñar despierta con la rubia

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- No quiero pensar en ella

- Pero lo haces -Ronald sonrió- Y es inevitable… ya verás Herms, cuando la conozcas será maravilloso

- Hermione, ¡Hermione! No Herms -corrigió la castaña- Además hace casi un año que soñé con ella y ¿Adivina? No tengo la mínima idea de quién es

Hermione se levantó de la banca y comenzó a caminar furiosa. Una de las desventajas del Conjunctio era que tu pareja podía ser tu vecino o alguien del otro lado del mundo, podía tener tu edad, ser mayor o menor que tú. El Conjunctio no tenía una regla, no tenía un esquema, simplemente se activaba con personas sentimentalmente afines a ti, no le importaba si uno era Mexicano y el otro Chino.

- Hermione -Harry la alcanzó, sus lentes estaban ligeramente ladeados- No te pongas así… sabes que no era la intención de Ron

La castaña continuó su camino- No me importa Harry, te lo he dicho… Estoy total, completa y absolutamente decidida a rechazar al Conjunctio -Dijo con firmeza -se detuvo abruptamente para mirar a su amigo- No voy a dejar que un compuesto decida a con quién debo pasar el resto de mi vida

- Hermione -Harry trataba de interceder- Creo que no deberías guardar rencor, sabes que Gin-

- No -negó mientras retomaba su andar furioso- Ginevra no tiene nada que ver en esto -La castaña refunfuñó mientras trababa de ignorar a su amigo. Hace un par de años había tenido una relación con Ginny, eso había terminado porque la pelirroja había decidido que no deseaba más a la castaña y había ido a parar con Luna- Ginny decidió su camino… yo puedo decidir el mío

- Hermione -Harry se detuvo

Hermione reconoció el tono de voz de su amigo y aquello la hizo detenerse en seco, sin atreverse a mirarlo, deseando que el tema no hubiera salido

- Ginny no vale la pena… Ella estaba conmigo y después contigo… a ambos nos dijo que nos quería y a ambas nos mintió… Sé que la quisiste… yo también lo hice, mucho

- Harry -La castaña no se atrevía a mirarle

Harry negó con la cabeza a pesar de que sabía que no era visto- Ya te has disculpado mucho… Sé que la querías, yo te hubiera hecho lo mismo… Ella tenía una forma de hacerte pensar que eras la única persona en el mundo… pero ¿Sabes qué? Ella no vale la pena -Harry se puso frente a la castaña, tomándole de la mano y haciendo que le viera a los ojos- No creo que debas canalizar todo ese rencor y frustración en tu rubia

Hermione desvió la mirada- Harry… realmente no estoy interesada

El chico ojiverde sonrió- Sé lo difícil que debe de ser para Hermione Granger haber planeado su vida y que la chica con la que esperaba realizarlo no fuera lo que espera, ni quién esperaba… Sé lo duro que es para ti no poder controlar todo, estar a la expectativa de lo inesperado… Que una chica de la cual no sepas ni su nombre venga y esté destinada para estar contigo

- Harry -La castaña comenzaba a exasperarse- Eres tan obstinado

El chico rio con fuerza- Bueno, por algo nos llevamos tan bien ¿No? -El chico dejó pasar el tema, no debía presionar mucho a la castaña si quería hacerla entrar en razón, con ella debía tratar ese tema de forma pausada

- Espero que seas un Alpha, de lo contrario me decepcionaras

Ambos comenzaron a reír- Bueno -Harry comenzó a caminar mientras retomaban su charla amenamente- Hubiera sido más divertido si fueras Beta

- Soy Alpha -Replicó la castaña con orgullo, le gustaba llevar el control en todo sentido y lo único bueno que había sacado del sueño en su décimo octavo cumpleaños era la confirmación de ser un Alpha

Harry levantó las manos en el aire, no queriendo replicar aquello- En otros temas… Creo saber quién es el Alpha de Neville

La castaña levantó la ceja, su tímido amigo había tenido el sueño hace un par de días pero se había negado a hablar de ello- ¿Si?

El chico asintió mientras se acomodaba las gafas- Es la chica con gafas, cabello castaño algo quemado y que siempre trae las agujetas desatadas

- ¿Diana Rand? -Hermione levantó la ceja un momento antes de meditarlo- Bueno, tendría sentido, es menor que él… así que Neville tendrá que esperar hasta que ella tenga los 18… No creo que él tenga el valor de decirle -la castaña se mordió el labio- Eso explicaría porque se comporta tan extraño y anda merodeando la cancha de béisbol, ella está en el equipo ¿No?

Harry asintió- Si… Lo descubrí hablando en el espejo del baño, parecía estar preparando un discurso para decirle a la chica y bueno, le he descubierto mirando fugazmente a la chica en los corredores

Hermione esbozo una débil sonrisa, al menos Neville conocía a su pareja

* * *

><p>Harry se recostó inseguro en la cama, había tomado tanto café que dudaba poder dormir<p>

Hermione se recostó a su lado, soltando un lánguido bostezo- ¿Nervioso?

Harry asintió- Repíteme nuevamente ¿Cómo fue tu sueño?

Hermione se mordió el labio, no le gustaba recordar el sueño aunque lo tenía presente vívidamente- Estaba todo oscuro, podía verla pero… pero no sabía si yo estaba presente… era cómo verla a través de una cámara -La castaña cerró los ojos, la imagen se replicó en su cabeza mientras dejaba que su boca relatase- Está de espaldas… tiene un bonito vestido floral, zapatos bajos… N-no, no sé cuál es su estatura, no puedo saberlo… pero tiene el cabello lacio y rubio, un rubio bonito -Permaneció viendo el cabello sin darse cuenta de la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro- Y Se giró… y puedo verla de frente… me está sonriendo… Ella, ella tiene estos ojos, tiene, tiene estos ojos azules… tan azules…

Harry sonrió mientras veía a su amiga soñar despierta, dejándose llevar por el momento, casi podía oírla suspirar entre frases

- Y unos labios delgados, son tan rosas y ella… ella me sigue sonriendo... Mueve los labios pero, pero no escuchó nada… trató de leerlos pero no sé qué dice… Siento que… -Hermione abrió los ojos abruptamente, abochornada de su relato- Siento que es una pérdida de tiempo… Jamás la he visto

Harry comenzó a reír- Si, eso pensé que dirías

La castaña se sacudió el cabello, aún abochornada- Creo que debo irme a dormir

Harry observó el reloj- Me parece que es tarde, te acompañaré

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa- No te molestes, creo que puedo llegar a salvo

Harry se levantó- Insisto, el barrio puede tornarse peligroso

La castaña contuvo su risa antes de asentir y esperar a que el chico le abriera la puerta, Harry cerró la puerta de su habitación detrás de él y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el pasillo, lentamente, disfrutando cada paso

- Me contarás mañana ¿Verdad? -Inquirió la castaña deteniéndose

Harry asintió- Claro… No importa quién sea… Somos como hermanos ¿No?

- No -Hermione trató de acomodar el rebelde cabello del chico- Somos hermanos -Remarcó. Giró 90 grados y abrió la puerta que estaba a su derecha- Gracias por traerme… Que tengas buenas noches

Harry esbozó una ligera sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla- Que descanses

- Harry -la castaña le llamó antes de entrar a su habitación- Todo estará bien… Buenas noches -Comentó un momento antes de ingresar y cerrar la puerta.

El chico asintió a pesar de no haber nadie y regresó silenciosamente a su habitación, esperando ansiosamente el sueño

* * *

><p>Hermione se estiró sobre la cama, solía despertarse varias horas antes de Harry así que tenía el tiempo suficiente para darse una ducha y lograr esbozar su sonrisa más sincera. No solía mostrarse entusiasmada en los cumpleaños pues la mayoría de los cumpleañeros estaban emocionados por su alma gemela y aquello sólo le recordaba a la castaña lo triste de su situación. Pero en esta ocasión debía ser diferente, debía mostrarse emocionada por el futuro de su hermano.<p>

Entró a la ducha, dispuesta a hacer un buen día, había puesto el reproductor de música a un nivel bajo para no despertar a nadie pero lo suficiente para animarla. El agua fría hizo que se erizaran sus poros mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas al ritmo de la música, comenzó a pasar el jabón por su cuerpo mientras trataba de seguir la letra de la canción.

Cerró los ojos y los labios rosas y delgados aparecieron en su mente, sonriendo, después murmurando algo que la castaña no alcanzaba a descifrar, la visión se fue ampliando, ahora su rostro era enteramente visible, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración se notaba agitada, el rango de visión incrementaba y ahora podía ver su pecho desnudo, tan sólo cubierto por sus manos. Hermione se mordió el labio inconscientemente, no era la primera vez que veía a la rubia de esa forma y temía que no fuera la última, la castaña tomó uno de sus pechos con su mano, le dio un leve estrujón y sintió su pezón reaccionar de manera inmediata, mordió con más fuerza su labio, su mano fue cayendo más abajo, hasta el nacimiento del vello. La rubia abrió los ojos y sonrió, motivando los movimientos de la castaña.

Hermione se relamió los labios, segundos antes de dejar a su mano continuar avanzando, echó la cabeza hacia atrás al sentir su propia humedad. Retrocedió un par de pasos, recostando su espalda contra la pared, la frialdad de ésta no le importó porque sus dedos seguían recorriendo la longitud de su intimidad. Su otra mano ya se había posado en uno de sus pechos, masajeándolo con la presión necesaria, abrió la boca pero no emitió ningún sonido. Dejó su mano seguir trabajando mientras su cabeza se inundaba de imágenes de cierta rubia.

* * *

><p>- ¿Harry? -Hermione se inmiscuyó en la habitación, la cama estaba desarreglada y la habitación tenía claros rastros de la presencia del chico. La castaña continuó avanzando por la habitación en silencio, caminó hacia el baño y apenas se asomó pudo ver la silueta de Harry. Tenía la cara mojada y se veía un poco consternado<p>

- ¿Te sientes bien? -La castaña no intentó acercarse, permaneció recostada sobre el marco de la puerta

Harry asintió- Sólo un poco… confundido

Lentamente una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en los labios de la castaña- ¿Y entonces? ¿Quién es?

- ¿Recuerdas que ayer hablamos de Ginny?

La sonrisa de la castaña desapareció

- No pongas esa cara, no es ella -Harry rio al observar el rostro de su amiga- Es… Es Luna

Hermione se mordió el labio, tratando de contener la carcajada- ¿Luna? ¿Lunática?

- ¡Hermione!

La castaña levantó las manos- Lo lamento, olvidé que mágicamente te has enamorado de ella -Hermione decidió dejar la rudeza de lado- Ok, Ok, lo siento -La castaña cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- Es un año menor y ella está con Ginny

Harry despegó su vista del espejo para hacer frente a la castaña, parecía irritado- Gracias por recordármelo pero créeme que estoy muy consciente de ello

- Sólo estaba… -La castaña sacudió la cabeza y se retiró, era demasiada tensión para un espacio tan pequeño. Se sentó sobre el borde de la cama, varios minutos después Harry salió, aún se notaba preocupado pero en menor medida- ¿Vas a decírselo a nuestros padres?

- Quizás… No lo sé -Por primera vez, Harry sonrió- Ya sabes cómo son… probablemente comenzarían buscando invitaciones de boda

Hermione permaneció en silencio, observando la ventana. Dándole el espacio que sabía Harry necesitaba. Quizás la situación de ambos era muy diferente pero estaba segura que Harry estaba pasando por ese momento de frustración y miedo que ella misma había experimentado un año atrás.

- No le diré -Su voz era casi un susurró- Después de todo, ella y yo no nos conocemos bien… quiero ver, quiero saber cómo es

* * *

><p>- ¡Harry!<p>

Hermione sólo sintió el aire pasar a un costado suyo, cuando sus ojos pudieron reaccionar, su madre ya estaba abrazando con fuerza a Harry- Buenos días madre

- No seas celosa Hermione -Su padre acarició su cabeza mientras se unía al abrazo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry!

La castaña sacudió la cabeza sonriente mientras se sentaba en la mesa

- Cuéntamelo todo -La mujer tenía el cabello completamente liso, de color obscuro y amarrado en una coleta- ¿Cómo es ella? ¿O debo decir él? Sería encantador que tú y Hermione estuvieran interesados en el mismo género

Harry sacudió la cabeza, librándose del abrazo- No, no… es una chica

- Oh -Su padre se notaba un poco decepcionado- Esperaba tener un yerno pero supongo que otra chica está bien

- ¡Padre!

Hermione comenzó a reír desde el comedor y entonces el rostro del patriarca se iluminó- Lo que me recuerda que ayer conocimos a una linda muchachita, era rubia y de ojos azules

La sonrisa se esfumó del rostro de la castaña- Papá… no otra vez -Se tapó la cara con las manos, había perdido la cuenta de las veces que su padre había encontrado a una "chica rubia y de ojos azules" dispuesta a conocer a la hija del dentista.

- No te pongas en ese plan… sabes que sólo trato de ayudar… Además ella no parecía interesada, me dijo que ya tenía a alguien, es una lástima porque es muy linda… Aun así la invité a la fiesta de Harry a fin de mes

- ¿Fiesta? -Harry levantó un poco la voz- Creía haber dicho que no quería fiesta

Nuevamente la madre de ambos apareció- Oh, Harry, no podíamos dejar pasar una fecha tan importante. De todas formas, serán en tres semanas. Hay suficiente tiempo para invitar a tus amigos y… a esa chica… cuéntame más sobre ella.

Hermione dio un sorbo a su café. Sería un largo desayuno

* * *

><p>- ¿Sabes? No eres muy discreto -Hermione se metió a la boca una papa<p>

Harry bajó la mirada, quizás había estado viendo a Luna con demasiada obviedad

- Deberías acercarte y hablarle -Sugirió mientras continuaba comiendo- Ya han pasado casi dos semanas… podrías decirle hola en lugar de estar observándola como un acosador

- Hola -Ginny se acercó a la mesa de ambos- Harry, Hermione

Ambos se sobresaltaron pero alcanzaron a disimularlo, asintieron ligeramente a modo de saludo, la castaña desvío la atención hacia la mesa de otras personas. Estar en un pequeño restaurante le daba muchas excusas

- Los vi aquí y pensé en saludarles -La pelirroja mantenía un firme sonrisa en el rostro. No tenía interés en la castaña, su vista estaba firme en Harry, después del cumpleaños del chico se había mostrado muy amigable.

- Harry

La castaña levantó la vista al escuchar la voz, Luna estaba frente a su mesa, parecía disgustada

- Veo que MI novia, pasó a saludar

Después de un momento de confusión en el rostro de la castaña, una sonrisa de compresión comenzó a formarse. Seguramente creían que la pareja de Harry era Ginny, por eso la pelirroja se mostraba tan amigable y Luna tan antipática.

- Hola Luna -Hermione se animó a replicar- ¿Cómo estás?

Las facciones de la rubia se suavizaron- Hola Hermione, bien… Pero creo que es hora de irme -Observó su reloj, quizás buscando una excusa- Tengo que ir con mi padre

La castaña asintió- Claro, las vemos en la escuela ¿Cierto?

Ginny asintió poco animada y así las dos se alejaron. La castaña las observó otro momento, parecía que empezaban a discutir

- No estoy seguro de que me guste -Harry estaba cabizbajo y jugaba con el salero- No creo… No, no haríamos buena pareja ¿Quién inventó esto? -Levantó la mirada al darse cuenta de su error- Olvídalo, no quiero que me cuentes la historia

Hermione comenzó a reír

Harry bostezo- No le diré nada… Esperaré cuando ella cumpla la edad y quizás, quizás si es una persona diferente podamos compaginar de alguna forma -Harry observó el rostro de la castaña, tenía la mirada pérdida- ¿Hermione? … ¿Hermione?

La castaña permaneció inmóvil, sin poder pestañar o moverse, la chica con quién había soñado el último año estaba en la otra acera. Sostenía una bolsa café de papel y dirigía intercaladamente su mirada a un pedazo de papel y la calle, parecía algo confundida. Hermione se levantó de su asiento, sentía el palpitar de su corazón y una sensación fría recorrerle el cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre la ventana y la chica levantó la mirada, miraba hacia el restaurante pero no en dirección de la castaña.

Hermione tuvo que sostenerse de la silla para no caer, sus ojos eran exactamente como lo había soñado innumerables veces y su rostro adornado con un ligero sonrojo a causa del calor. Su cabello rubio iba atado en una coleta

- Hermione…

La castaña desvió la mirada y observó a su amigo, al parecer el chico había deducido la personalidad de la rubia. Ella se limitó a asentir, confirmándole sus sospechas.

Regresó la vista a la calle, la rubia seguía leyendo el trozo de papel. Hermione bajó la mirada, sintiendo una extraña sensación en el pecho y se sentó.

- Hermione ¿Qué haces? ¿No vas a…? -Harry no terminó la oración, vio a su amiga sacudir la cabeza- Pero… ¿Por qué?

Hermione dejó salir un largo suspiro- No creo que sea el tiempo

Harry abrió y cerró la boca sin saber que replicar. Observó incrédulo como la castaña permanecía inmóvil en su lugar mientras la rubia se alejaba por la calle, en la misma dirección en la que había desaparecido Luna.

Y entonces pensó, que quizás algunas cosas no estaban destinadas a ser.


	2. The Conjunctio

_**N/A: Los textos en **cursiva** y entre **[[ ]]** son sueños**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2:<strong>_

_**The Conjunctio**_

* * *

><p>- Esto es tan incómodo que puedo sentir mi trasero transformarse en uno sólo<p>

- Mandy -Fleur podía escuchar las quejas de su amiga aún sobre los auriculares- Creí que habíamos acordado que las quejas se habían acabado

- Si, se acabaron en el estado anterior… según sé ya estamos en uno nuevo -la chica recogió su cabello castaño y lo amarró para después soltar un largo suspiro- Fleur, yo creo que podríamos detenernos en algún lugar… al menos un mes

La rubia negó con la cabeza- Necesito hallarla

- Y yo necesito descansar propiamente

Fleur observó por la ventanilla del autobús- Puedes irte en cualquier momento… Sabes que no es necesario que permanezcas a mi lado, has sido una excelente amiga y -

Mandy cubrió la boca de la rubia con la palma de su mano- Fleur, no hay otro lugar dónde pueda estar ¿Cierto? Sé tanto de mi Beta cómo tú... Ir contigo en este viaje me ayuda más de lo que usualmente quiero aceptar

Fleur quitó la mano de su amiga de su boca para poder mostrarle su sonrisa

- Además…. Papi Delacour está pagando está travesía, No podía desaprovechar tal oportunidad ¿O sí?

La rubia rodó los ojos. Cerró los ojos pensando en el cabello castaño rizado- Me preocupa no encontrarla antes del cumpleaños de Gabrielle -Fleur suspiró, recostando su cabeza sobre la ventanilla

* * *

><p><em> [[ Varios rizos caían como cascada, tenían una tonalidad café y alguna especie de destello. Su rostro era un par de tonos más oscuros que el suyo y había un par de pecas en la nariz y mejilla, no la miraba a los ojos, rara vez la miraba a los ojos. Pero podía ver sus largas pestañas y la forma en la que fruncía el ceño, cómo si todo el tiempo estuviera concentrada. Fleur no podía verse a sí misma en la imagen pero tenía unas insanas ganas de acercarse a ella, de acariciarle la quijada y obligarla a levantar la mirada. La rubia amaba la clara demarcación de su clavícula, la forma de sus hombros, la curva de su cintura ]]<em>

El ruido del teléfono le despertó, se obligó a abrir los ojos desganada y tomó la llamada sin ver el remitente

- ¿Fleur?

La rubia reconoció de inmediato la voz de su madre- Hola mamá -Fleur observó el reloj a su costado, eran pasada las nueve- ¿Cómo estás?

- Muy bien, tú abuela regresó de Venecia ayer y… -

Fleur escuchó por varios minutos a su madre sin decir una palabra, se levantó y buscó un conjunto de ropa mientras su progenitora le contaba todo lo acontecido en la familia

- … Pero, ¿Hay noticias de la chica?

Fleur detuvo su andar, su madre siempre preguntaba por "la chica" y la rubia siempre se desesperaba al no poder dar una buena noticia. El apoyo siempre había sido más intenso por parte de su madre, ella era quién más le alentaba y de igual forma le exigía.

-Ninguna

- Oh, ya sabrás algo pronto -El tono de decepción de su madre era obvio ante los oídos de la rubia

Fleur asintió, nadie podía verla pero era un gesto que se había vuelto común durante sus conversaciones

- Bueno, me tengo que ir porque tengo un compromiso en el colegio de Gabrielle, tu hermana necesita más que ayuda divina para huir de los problemas -Su madre aclaró la garganta- Te amo, espero que tengas suerte. Hablamos pronto

- Adiós -Fleur cortó la llamada, esa era la forma en que las llamadas terminaban siempre, su madre traía el tema de "la chica" y entonces todo se tornaba incómodo y la llamada terminaba. Fleur no estaba segura si su madre le daba tiempo para lidiar con su frustración o era su madre la que necesitaba el tiempo.

* * *

><p>-¿Mariscos? -Fleur observó el local frente a ella y después a su amiga<p>

- Créeme… tengo un buen presentimiento

- Creo que tienes un buen apetito -usualmente Fleur creía en los presentimientos de su amiga pero este era sin duda el más extraño

- ¡Vamos! -Mandy tomó del brazo a la rubia, jalándola hacia el interior- Tenemos que alimentarnos y cuando vi este lugar tuve la sensación de que es importante… Creo que podríamos hallar algo aquí

Fleur dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras se dejaba arrastrar al interior- Espero que no te equivoques

- Créeme, tengo el presentimiento que cosas buenas pasaran

* * *

><p>- ¡Joder! -Fleur se retorció en el asiento<p>

El hombre frente a ella comenzó a reír- Si, tenemos una infección bastante interesante ahí

La rubia se tocó la mejilla, apenas y la rozó por el dolor que le provocaba- ¿Interesante?

- ¿Dices que fue la espina de un pescado? -el hombre vio asentir a la rubia- Pues parece que se enterró profundo porque tienes la encía muy inflamada, necesito saber si tocó algún nervio o qué tan profundo es

- Maldita Mandy -masculló la rubia

- ¿Perdón? -el dentista le había dado la espalda

Fleur sacudió la cabeza- ¿Cuándo podré estar bien? Necesito viajar y la fiebre no me permite tomar un vuelo internacional, necesito -

- Wow, wow… No tan de prisa -el dentista sonrió mientras tomaba un par de instrumentos- Necesitaras cuidarte esa herida un par de días

La cara de Fleur debió ser muy expresiva porque de inmediato el dentista se adelantó a contestar- Deberás retrasar tu viaje por tu salud… ¿Eres nueva aquí?

Fleur asintió, no deseaba seguir una conversación con aquél hombre, no deseaba entablar una conversación con nadie.

- Aprovecha para conocer la ciudad, hacen un pan muy bueno por esta región… Quizás mi hija podría-

- No -Su voz tuvo mayor efusividad de la que planeó- vengo con alguien y… bueno, realmente no estoy interesada en -

- Hey… tranquila… -el hombre acarició el hombro de la rubia, aquello causó una reconfortante situación en Fleur- Sólo creo que una chica de tu edad debe de poder experimentar… Mi hijo cumple años mañana pero le haremos una fiesta a finales del próximo mes, quizás deberías venir… relacionarte con chicos de tu edad… Harry es un buen muchacho, muy apuesto y -

- Con todo respeto -Fleur estaba sintiéndose muy incómoda- A penas lo conozco y…

- Pero ya conozco toda tu cavidad bucal… las próximas dos semanas, te conoceré como una hija… Incluso podrías hablarme de tu extracción de muela

Fleur tuvo el expreso deseo de negarse pero se contuvo. Prefirió esbozar una débil sonrisa y dejar que el hombre se hiciera ideas en la cabeza, ella sólo deseaba quedar en condiciones para continuar su búsqueda.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué te parece ella? Cabello rizado y ojos cafés, piel clara -Mandy apuntó a una chica<p>

Fleur levantó una ceja, molesta por la sugerencia- La has visto muchas veces, esa chica no se parece en nada a mi Alpha

Mandy se echó hacia atrás, dando un sorbo a su bebida- Verla en tus dibujos no es lo mismo que verla en persona, además el ángulo y la luz y -

- Creo que tengo dibujos de ella en todos los ángulos -replicó la rubia y también dio un sorbo a su bebida

Mandy soltó un largo suspiro- Bien, entonces quizás debas publicar el dibujo, sería más rápido

- No creo que la forma correcta sea publicar su rostro en las noticias con un gran cartel de "se busca Alpha" -Fleur observó el restante de su jogo y extendió el brazo, ofreciéndoselo a su amiga

- Muchas personas hacen eso -Mandy observó el jugo con una mueca asqueada- ¡No! odio ese néctar, no sé cómo puedes tomarlo

Fleur se encogió de hombros- No soy como el resto -pensó que aquella respuesta cubría ambos comentarios

Mandy bufó, decidiendo dejar el jugo de lado- No, eres de las que deja estudios y familia para recorrer el mundo en busca de ella

Fleur se rascó la cabeza, molesta, fingiendo prestar atención a las personas que recorrían la plaza. Había intentado en un par de ocasiones sitios online donde las personas publicaban su foto en busca de hallar a su pareja, pero no había funcionado, sólo había conseguido un par de acosadores y otros pocos que se hacían pasar por la persona que Fleur buscaba. Fleur había llegado a la conclusión de que no era una forma confiable. Después había pensado en los "detectives" que buscaban a la persona por ti, pero la rubia creía que era mejor hacerlo por sí misma. Era más "romántico"… e increíblemente desalentador… Cada vez que atravesaba un estado, una línea divisora su esperanza se iba perdiendo más y más.

- Gracias a ti, ahora estoy estancada en este lugar -Fleur se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que su tono de voz disminuyera- _"Si Fleur, vamos a comer pescado, tengo un graaaaan presentimiento"_

- Bueno -las mejillas de Mandy se habían sonrojado- Cualquiera se equivoca

Fleur decidió quedarse callada, la pasada semana había atormentado lo suficiente a su amiga, ahora su encía había mejorado y sólo restaba una última visita al dentista para cerciorarse que estaba completamente bien y así proseguir su camino.

Lo único que pedía era tener suerte.

* * *

><p>Fleur salió de la panadería con una pequeña sonrisa, las recomendaciones habían sido ciertas, el pan de aquella región poseía un sabor peculiar. Apretó la bolsa de papel sobre su pecho mientras se enfocaba en descifrar las indicaciones que debía seguir para llegar a la plaza<p>

- Avenida Revolución -murmuró mientras giraba en ambas direcciones de la calle, no había ningún señalamiento que le ayudara. Regresó su vista al papel cuando algo peculiar la sacó de su enfoque. Afuera de un pequeño comedor se encontraban dos chicas discutiendo, la pelirroja parecía desinteresada mientras la rubia parecía muy molesta. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza, si ella encontrara a su Beta no desperdiciaría su tiempo de tal manera, la trataría con amor y respeto, la haría sentir especial y amada. Sin embargo las chicas parecían muy jóvenes, quizás ninguna había tenido el Conjunctio. Fleur rio ligeramente, no era de su incumbencia, así que continuó caminado hacia un costado de la calle, tenía la extraña sensación de ser vista pero no había nadie en la calle que estuviera observándola. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta que estaba a unos metros detrás de la pareja que había visto antes, bajó la cabeza y continuó caminando.

Al pasar a un lado de ellas, pudo captar un pedazo de la conversación.

" _- ¿Me vas a decir que no estabas coqueteando con Harry? -comentó la pequeña rubia-Creí que me querías… que habías cambiado y -_

_- En serio… no sé de qué hablas, sólo saludaba a Harry…"_

La voz y el ruido de la calle hicieron imposible seguir escuchando la conversación. Harry, ese nombre debía ser muy común. Caminó sin rumbo por varios minutos, era demasiado terca para pedir instrucciones a los transeúntes. Sin mayor remedio que declararse perdida se sentó en lo recóndito de una banca en medio de un parque y envió un mensaje a su amiga, pidiendo auxilio. Sabía que se ganaría varias burlas.

_ - ¡Fleur!-la rubia se sobresaltó y abrió los ojos, su madre estaba frente a ella con una larga sonrisa- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es tu compañero?_

_La rubia negó, estaba confundida por su sueño y la presencia de su madre- Es una chica _

_Su madre pareció sorprendida tan sólo un momento antes de continuar sonriendo- ¿Y qué más? _

_Nuevamente negó con la cabeza, no tenía idea de qué más decir, siempre había creído que el día del Conjunctio se levantaría y diría "Es (nombre conocido)" y todo sonreirían en compresión y le desearían un buen futuro. Pero ahora se sentía en un gran conflicto porque en su sueño "nombre conocido" no apareció. _

_- ¿Fleur? -su madre la sacudió ligeramente, ahora estaba sentada en el borde de la cama _

_- N-No sé quién es -Fleur se sentó sobre la cama, llevó sus manos a su pecho, sintiendo una extraña sensación- Nunca la había visto_

_Su madre esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Pero ya la conocerás, estoy segura… Todo estará bien _

_Pero Fleur sabía que no lo estaría, podía ver el mismo nerviosismo que ella sentía en la mirada de su madre. El Conjunctio era infalible, pero había un número considerable de personas que no hallaban a su alma gemela durante muchos años _

Fleur asentó su bolsa de compra a un costado. Comenzaba a ponerse muy nerviosa, había pasado su primer año después del Conjunctio recorriendo localidades cercanas, lugares concurridos sin ningún éxito y apenas terminó la educación media, rogó a sus padres por un año sabático, un año que le permitiera buscar a su compañera. No le gustaba recordar las múltiples discusiones con su padre por sugerir esa idea, al final, entre su madre y su hermana habían convencido al patriarca de la familia. Pero el tiempo estaba corriendo demasiado a prisa al parecer de la rubia.

Debía regresar para el Conjunctio de Gabrielle, era su fecha límite y para ello quedaban un par de meses y apenas había recorrido (muy superficialmente) dos continentes.

- ¿Eres consiente que ella podría ser la hija de un granjero? En un remoto lugar, quizás en lo más recóndito del mundo… y que quizás la vida no te alcanzaría para hallarla -Mandy se sentó a lado de ella, simplemente observándola

Fleur no le devolvió la mirada, tampoco replicó. Era muy consciente de aquello, que había una oportunidad muy remota de encontrarla aunque recorriera el mundo entero. Quizás estaba siendo muy ingenua en pensar que _"ella"_ la buscaba de la misma forma y el mismo ahínco.

- Hay muchas personas que no han encontrado a su pareja… tus padres son ejemplo de ello

Fleur se erizó de recordarlo, la rubia sabía que sus padres no estaban destinados a ser, al menos no con el Conjunctio. Había un gran cariño en su relación, un gran respeto pero Fleur nunca pudo ver el amor, no veía que los ojos de su madre brillaran cuando su padre llegaba a casa, no veía a su padre sonreír ante los chistes ridículos de su madre. Fleur sabía que algo les faltaba

- Yo tampoco conozco a mi pareja, no tengo idea si vive o no… No tengo idea de cómo se llama… Y quizás ni siquiera esté interesada en conocerme -las manos de Mandy tomaron las de Fleur- Y quizás la tuya tampoco

Esta ocasión los ojos de Fleur conectaron con los ojos negros.

- Te he acompañado en esta aventura, te he acompañado en todas tus aventuras… Hemos estado juntas desde que tengo uso de memoria… Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga -Mandy suspiró mientras sonreía ligeramente- Quizás yo no sea con quién sueñes por las noches, pero seré quién esté ahí siempre al despertar… Si tú quisieras -Mandy apretó más la mano de la rubia- Fleur, podríamos -

Pero la declaración de Mandy se vio interrumpida. El ruido de un claxon sobresaltó a ambas. Fleur dirigió su vista hacia la calle, la chica con la que había soñado por más de dos años estaba al cruzar la calle a unos centímetros de un automóvil. Sacudió la cabeza, temerosa de que fuera su imaginación y tras pestañar varias veces, la volvió a ver, ahora estaba sobre la acera, con el rostro ligeramente pálido y hablaba con un chico de gafas.

- ¿Fleur? -Mandy apretó más su mano y la sacudió ligeramente pero la rubia no quitó la mirada de aquella castaña. No quería perderla de vista ni un momento. Sin pensarlo se levantó de la banca, olvidando todo tras de ella.

Mandy se quedó sentada, al fin había distinguido el punto donde la mirada de Fleur se había perdido. Había visto tantos dibujos de esa chica y pudo identificarla con la misma facilidad que la rubia. Sin embargo ella se quedó en su lugar, sin poder reaccionar.

Fleur caminó hasta llegar al borde de la acera, su mirada seguía fija en la castaña.

Y la castaña giró la mirada, sus ojos conectaron al instante.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me sorprendió gratamente el número de favoritos y alertas que está historia tiene en el corto período que ha estado. Ha sido una actualización rápida pero no aseguro que las demás sean igual de constantes<em>. **

**Gracias a: Buzuke-gremory, Guest, Kali, Allen-walker, Ana C, Shaliahlam y Stef-cullen por dejar su comentario, realmente logran sacarme una sonrisa :) Yo también espero leerles pronto **


	3. When dreams come true

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Olvidé mencionar que son capítulos intercalados entre la perspectiva de Hermione y de Fleur. Este va por parte de Hermione. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3:<strong>_

_**When dreams come true**_

* * *

><p>- Hermione… no puedes dejar que se vaya -Harry trató de interceder una vez mientras salían del restaurante- Al menos puedes ir y saludarla, no es que tengas que casarte con ella en seguida… si no quieres<p>

- ¡Harry! -la castaña no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada hacia la dirección en la que la rubia había desaparecido. Dejó salir un largo suspiro y comenzó a caminar en la dirección contraria- No creo que estuviera predestinado

Ambos comenzaron a caminar. Y Harry tuvo que correr para alcanzar a su amiga- ¿No crees que estuviera predestinado? Sólo faltó un letrero que dijera "Hey, aquí está tu Alpha" -Harry apretó más el paso, tratando de hablar de frente a su amiga- ¿De qué huyes?

- No estoy huyendo -masculló la castaña, caminaba lo más rápido posible- Sólo quiero ir a la estación y llegar a casa -replicó tratando de evitar el contacto visual

- ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada? -Harry la sostuvo del brazo, se iban acercando a la avenida- La chica puede ser muy inteligente y carismática, no te niegues a conocerla -La gente los miraba extrañada pero Harry decidió ignorar las miradas curiosas

- No lo entiendes Harry, no sé nada de ella -la castaña se detuvo antes de llegar a la esquina

- Pero eso puede cambiar… para eso hablar, puedes conocerla -Harry suavizó su voz- ¿Quieres conocerla?

Hermione bajó la mirada- N-No lo sé… -era Harry a quién más confianza le tenía y quién podía leerla muy bien- Harry, tengo… tengo miedo -La voz de la castaña se quebró un poco, no solía admitir sus miedos y debilidades

Harry tuvo que agudizar su oído, el ruido de la calle dificultaba escuchar la voz de su amiga- Lo sé -Harry la abrazó por instinto, la apretó fuerte mientras acariciaba su espalda

- ¿Cómo puede llegar alguien desconocido y cambiar todos tus esquemas? -Hermione se mordió el labio- las cosas que siento… me asustan -tenía el rostro hundido en el cuello de Harry. Decidió levantar la mirada y su cuerpo se congeló. Harry debió sentir la tensión porque se separó y observó el rostro de su amiga, siguió la dirección de su mirada y se quedó inmóvil, sin saber que decir.

Frente a ellos, estaba la rubia… con otra chica. Hermione observó las manos entrelazadas de ambas mujeres y una extraña sensación le recorrió el cuerpo, parecían muy familiarizadas, muy… intimas. No conocía a esa rubia, entonces ¿Por qué sentía aquella conmoción? Ese sentimiento de decepción.

No conocía a la rubia, podría ser muchas cosas que a ella le disgustaran, podrían no tener nada en común, podría ser una asesina, quizás una fanática de la moda o religiosa, podría ser muchas cosas y justo en ese momento, Hermione no deseaba conocerlas. Estaba claro que la rubia estaba muy ocupada en otros asuntos.

El sonido del claxon la sacó de sus pensamientos y dio un brinco por la sorpresa, estaba a mitad de la calle, con un automóvil a escasos centímetros de ella ¿Acaso ella había caminado? ¿En qué momento? Sacudió la cabeza ligeramente, aún asustada mientras el automóvil continuaba sonando el claxon y el conductor soltando palabras altisonantes.

Harry la tomó del brazo y la hizo subir nuevamente a la acera, el chico se veía pálido, quizás igual de asustado que la castaña- Hermione ¿Estás loca? ¿Por qué cruzas así?

- ¿Qué? -se sentía demasiado aturdida ¿Había caminado sin darse cuenta?- Yo… Yo no me di cuenta

- ¡Gracias a Dios el conductor sí! -el color de Harry había regresado y comenzaba a ponerse rojo- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!

- ¡No fue mi culpa! -Hermione trataba de justificarse- Yo estaba ahí parada y lo siguiente que supe fue el coche casi -hizo un ademán con la mano- CASI sobre mí -dejó salir un suspiro, tratando de calmar sus nervios- Yo estaba viendo a… -y entonces recordó a la rubia. Dirigió su vista de nuevo al parque y de inmediato se arrepintió. En la otra acera, estaba la rubia. Mirándola. Hermione no pudo despegar su mirada de los orbes azules, eran aún más claros que en su sueño y los labios rosas estaban ligeramente curvados en una sonrisa, el cabello rubio se alborotaba a un costado por el viento. Sintió que Harry la tomaba del brazo pero le resultó imposible despegar la vista de la rubia.

Le parecía increíble que una mujer pudiera ser tan bella, en algún momento pensó que sus sueños eran una versión exagerada de la rubia pero ahora creía que sus sueños habían subestimado la belleza terrenal. Y estaba tan sólo a unos metros de ella.

Hasta que la otra mujer se acercó a la rubia y puso la mano sobre el hombro de la otra.

La conexión visual de ambas se rompió y Hermione se percató por primera vez que estaba sonriendo, esa misma sonrisa estaba desapareciendo al ver a la chica castaña hablarle a la rubia. La rubia regresó su vista a Hermione pero esta permaneció mirando a la castaña de enfrente. Y dio un paso hacia atrás. Y luego otro. Nuevamente la abrumaba el torrente de sensaciones recorriéndole.

- ¿Hermione? -Harry soltó a su amiga, había estado observando toda la interacción y no sabía cómo proceder.

La castaña miró a Harry- Vámonos -susurró

Harry abrió y cerró la boca- ¿Cómo?

- Vámonos -dijo con mayor fuerza. Hermione dirigió una última mirada a la castaña de enfrente antes de comenzar a caminar y aumentar el ritmo de sus pasos. Nuevamente experimento esa sensación de opresión en el pecho y otro ardor en el estómago que no podía identificar. Continuó corriendo sin rumbo, atravesó varias calles, atropellando a su paso a varias personas y ganándose un par de insultos pero no le importó, estaba decidida a alejarse. Sólo se detuvo cuando se quedó sin aire, se sostuvo el pecho con la mano sintiendo el esfuerzo que había hecho. Unos momentos después Harry llegó a su lado, estaba evidentemente más exhausto. Sólo intercambiaron una mirada mientras ambos recuperaban el aire.

- ¿Qué fue eso? -Inquirió al fin Harry, tenía la frente perlada en sudor

Hermione negó-No lo sé -le tomó varios segundos reaccionar de su entorno- vámonos a casa.

Se enderezó y continuó caminando, Harry dirigió una mirada hacia atrás antes de seguir los pasos de su amiga.

* * *

><p>Hermione subió de inmediato a su habitación, desde aquél encuentro, si es que se podía considerar un encuentro, había estado experimentando esa sensación de opresión en el pecho. Apenas había cruzado un par de palabras con Harry en el trayecto, sus pensamientos estaban demasiado contrariados para querer entablar una conversación. Cerró la puerta de su habitación y se lanzó sobre la cama, deseando no saber nada más y esperando no soñar o pensar con nadie rubio.<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione bajó las escaleras corriendo, se había dormido y llegaba tarde a su primera clase. Llevaba su mochila sobre el hombro y su abrigo en el brazo. Entró apresurada a la cocina<p>

- Hola mi amor -Su madre la recibió con un beso mientras le extendía una pequeña bolsa, te guardé el desayuno, supuse que se te haría tarde

- Gracias mamá -La castaña miró su reloj y tomó un sorbo de jugo. No tenía el tiempo que su estómago quería.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor? Harry nos dijo ayer que estabas indispuesta -Su madre le dio una mirada curiosa

La castaña asintió, prefería no hablar de ese tema y agradecía a su escaso tiempo que le diera la excusa perfecta para posponer la noticia a sus padres- Me voy, tengo que -Dio media vuelta y chocó contra su padre

Ambos se asustaron por el impacto pero el café que su progenitor tenía se derramó sobre su abrigo- Lo siento -Intentó disculparse y tomó un par de servilletas

Hermione negó- No importa, está bien -sólo su abrigo había sufrido- ¿Lo puedo dejar aquí? Llevo prisa

Su madre asintió, tomando el abrigo- Te puedo traer otro

Hermione negó, había pensado en la idea pero sólo la retrasaría- Está bien, no hay mucho frío hoy -Se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo de su casa. Harry y ella no compartían clases así que el chico debía continuar dormido. Corrió varias calles hasta llegar a la estación de metro y para su fortuna el tren que solía tomar estaba ahí. Entró entre empujones y sonrió cuando estuvo dentro, pensando que quizás su día no fuera tan malo.

Escuchó las puertas cerrarse y observó a los alrededores buscando un lugar, su mirada se detuvo cuando observó cabello rubio abrirse paso entre la multitud del exterior y llegar hasta la puerta del tren. La rubia se notaba agitada y Hermione sintió un cosquilleo al percatarse que únicamente las separaba un cristal. El puño de la rubia golpeó ligeramente la puerta del tren, Hermione pudo observar lo blanco de su piel, ambas se miraron por un momento, no con la misma intensidad de la primera vez, la mirada de la rubia bajó hacia el pecho de la castaña y Hermione se ruborizó. No tuvo tiempo de asimilar la secuencia de los acontecimientos cuando de pronto el tren comenzó a moverse, la rubia se alejó de la puerta, tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro.

- Magnifico -Hermione deseaba detener el tren pero no se sentía capaz de moverse, vio la silueta de la rubia desaparecer poco a poco, reprimiéndose a sí misma.

* * *

><p>Hermione no recordaba las clases en las que había estado, había permanecido sentada rebobinando lo sucedido en la estación de tren.<p>

Apenas llegó su hora libre caminó al baño para lavarse la cara, se sentía ligeramente aturdida y molesta. En su interior se negaba a conocer a la rubia pero había algo en ella que le provocaba la imperiosa necesidad de acercarse. Observó su reflejo en el espejo, le causaba pavor todo lo que la rubia la hacía sentir y ayer… ayer estuvo a punto de morir aplastada por un automóvil porque no se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo se movía contra su voluntad, ¿Era parte del Conjunctio? O ¿Era su propio cuerpo traicionando sus creencias? Hermione se sacudió la cabeza y entonces se percató de algo. En su pecho estaba el escudo del colegio. Usualmente el abrigo cubría su uniforme pero esa mañana no había llevado el abrigo. La rubia había visto su pecho y seguramente se había fijado en el escudo. De pronto le invadió una mezcolanza de sentimientos, entusiasmo y nerviosismo de pensar que la rubia la buscaría y temor de que la hallará.

Un grupo de chicas entraron al baño, rompiendo el ambiente y la castaña tomó sus cosas, alejándose. Ayer no había querido hablar con Harry pero ahora sentía el impulso de hablar con alguien, de desahogar sus sentimientos y quizás conseguir un par de consejos.

Caminó con dirección a su habitual banca, deseando encontrar a Harry ahí pero la extraña sensación de ser observada la detuvo. Giró tan sólo unos grados a su derecha y ahí estaba, nuevamente, la persona de sus sueños. La rubia pareció adivinar los pensamientos de la castaña porque de inmediato se acercó a ella, sin romper el contacto visual y caminando con la suficiente velocidad que no le permitiera escapar.

La rubia quedo frente a ella, una sonrisa se empezó a formar en sus labios mientras examinaba a la castaña. Hermione la miró de la misma forma, sin poder creer que estuviera frente a ella. Había pasado casi un año tratando de averiguar quién era y tan sólo en las últimas horas los encuentros fortuitos entre ellas habían abundado.

La rubia pareció reaccionar y extendió la mano con una sonrisa y cierto destello en los ojos- Ss -la rubia luchó un poco para poder hablar, aclaró su garganta antes de intentarlo nuevamente- Hola

Su voz pareció apoyarla en esta ocasión y Hermione permaneció inmóvil, observando intercaladamente la mano que le era ofrecida y el rostro de la rubia- Hola -replicó sin estrechar su mano

Trató de que su voz saliera lo más normal posible pero no estaba segura de haberlo conseguido. Notó que las facciones de la rubia fueron cambiando y que poco a poco su mano fue bajando. La castaña cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho, tratando de mantenerlos ocupados e impedir que se lanzaran al contacto con la piel blanca.

La rubia sacudió ligeramente la cabeza- Disculpa pero ¿Qué edad tienes?

- Casi 19 -Respondió sin saber por qué- No es que sea de tu incumbencia -Se apresuró a agregar.

La rubia abrió y cerró la boca, incrédula ante la respuesta- Yo casi 21

Hermione levantó la ceja, no había hecho la pregunta aunque no negaba que tenía curiosidad. Ambas continuaron observándose en un silencio incómodo.

- Ya tuviste el Conjunctio -la rubia rompió el silencio, no era pregunta, era casi una afirmación

Hermione asintió y por un momento se sintió culpable, la expresión de tristeza en el rostro de la rubia le causó un cosquilleo- Tú también -quizás no era la forma más inteligente pero fue lo único que se le ocurrió

La rubia pareció darse cuenta porque sonrió ligeramente- Si… hace un par de años -La rubia bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio

Hermione observó casi en cámara lenta los labios rosas frente a ella y cuando la mirada de la rubia subió y conectó con sus ojos le pareció que era la criatura más maravillosa

- Y soñé con la mujer más hermosa -Continuó la rubia- Pero no la conocía y… eso me aterró -dio un paso hacia la castaña- Pasé mucho tiempo en casa pensando en encontrarla, maldiciendo mi suerte -dio otro paso- Y después de mucho rogar, mis padres me dejaron viajar por el mundo en su búsqueda

Hermione pudo notar que las manos de la rubia temblaban cuando se levantaron para luego regresar a sus costados

- Y entonces me quedé atorada en este lugar después de eventos… curiosos… -La rubia se sonrojó un poco y Hermione sintió la necesidad de preguntar por esos eventos- y la hallé de la manera más inesperada -La rubia dejó salir una larga exhalación, Hermione pudo percibir el aroma a café- Pero fallé al pensar que ella me recibiría con el mismo entusiasmo con el que yo la busqué… No sé qué hacer ahora -La rubia retrocedió un paso, con la mirada baja.

Y entonces algo sucedió en el interior de la castaña y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa- Quizás debas empezar presentándote propiamente

El rostro de la rubia se elevó con una gran sonrisa y el mismo destello que Hermione había identificado, la castaña extendió su mano con una pequeña sonrisa- Hola, soy Hermione

La sonrisa de la rubia se expandió- Mucho gusto Hermione -La rubia tomó su mano y le dio un ligero apretón. Hermione sintió un cosquilleo recorrerle el cuerpo y una curiosa sensación de confort- Soy Fleur

Hermione envidiaba la seguridad con la que la otra hablaba, la forma en que se paraba y la manera en que sonreía pero sobre todo le estremecía las sensaciones que estaba causando en su cuerpo aquella rubia, cuyo identidad no era más un secreto. Su sueño tenía nombre, se llamaba Fleur.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Debo confesar que no pretendía actualizar así de rápido pero el recibimiento que ha tenido esta historia me ha emocionado y motivado a continuar<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS<strong>_:

_**Thestral**__: Ya había discutido eso contigo pero… No me había dado cuenta xD pero ahora que lo hago, me doy cuenta que necesita un cambio._

_**Loriel**__: empanada interesante jajajaja primera vez que leo esa expresión y eso me hace pensar que, me ignoras? :P_

_**AngelCaído20**__: vaya, es un título muy grande el que me das y no sé si sea la indicada pero estoy muy honrada que me hayas llamado así y espero poder seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas. _

_**Stef-Cullen**__: No, Fleur no es el Alpha de Mandy, hay ciertos sentimientos ahí pero no Conjunctio. _

_Gracias a __**Shaliahlam**__, __**scorpiogryffindor**__ y __**Bella008 **__por sus palabras y buenos deseos. Espero poder seguir leyéndoles con la misma frecuencia que ustedes a mi_

_**Y gracias a los que agregaron a favoritos y a sus alertas**_


	4. The girl of my dreams

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**Chicas (os), no tengo activado el filtro de comentarios porque creo que cualquiera puede expresar su opinión sea cuál sea, lo único que pido es RESPETO. No me hagan tener la necesidad de activarlo. (Sparkl, nota para ti al final)**_

_**Había olvidado mencionar que pueden encontrar la historia original aquí: /s/10029358/1/Conjunctio**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 4:<strong>_

_**The girl of my dreams**_

* * *

><p>Fleur había experimentado muchas emociones a lo largo de su vida, su corazón se había acelerado y palpitado en diferentes intensidades. Alguna vez había sentido el palpitar de su corazón bombear con fuerza, estremecerse y contraerse al saber de la muerte de su abuela, había sentido la forma en que bombeaba la sangre y le causaba cosquillas al conocer a su pequeña hermana, había sentido una enorme opresión en su pecho al ver a su Alpha distanciarse, había experimentado tantas formas de que su corazón se acelerara y sintiera que en su pecho no había cabida suficiente para tan vital órgano.<p>

Pero justo ahora, al sostener la mano de la persona con la que debería de pasar toda su vida sentía su corazón relajarse como no había creído posible. No sentía ansiedad ni excitación, sentía paz y confort. Muchas veces había escuchado "_La persona adecuada no es aquella de hacer que te emociones, es aquella que es capaz de calmarte y hacerte sentir feliz_" pero ahora podía y quería asegurar la veracidad de aquella frase.

No lo deseaba, pero fue suavizando el apretón de manos hasta que ambas se soltaron, pudo notar la ligera decepción en los ojos de la castaña al perder el contacto físico- Así que -Fleur deseó que su voz no sonara tan frágil, tan nerviosa- ¿Estudias aquí? -Fleur observó los alrededores del colegio

La castaña asintió ligeramente, cruzando las manos sobre su pecho y aclarándose ligeramente la garganta antes de contestar- Si pero ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Sintió que su rostro la traicionaba, sus labios se curvaron en una ligera sonrisa mientras sacaba una pequeña servilleta de su bolsillo. En ella estaba un sencillo pero exacto bosquejo del escudo del colegio de la castaña- Lo dibujé y pregunté a algunas personas -la rubia se encogió de hombros- hasta que encontré a alguien que me dijo cómo llegar

- Te tomas muchas molestias para buscar a alguien que no conoces -

Fleur trató de ignorar el tono agrio de la castaña y sonrió, esta ocasión con menor intensidad- Lo hago para conocerla… estoy destinada a ella -se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior- estamos destinadas a estar juntas

Hermione bajó la mirada ligeramente, se notaba incómoda- ¿Y si no te gusta?

- Ella ya me gusta -Fleur se sonrojó ligeramente y desvió la mirada, podía sentir los ojos castaños sobre ella- Un día antes de tu décimo octavo cumpleaños no sabes que esperar, piensas muchas cosas y aspectos de tu persona ideal, piensas todas las cosas que te gustarían y duermes deseando que se hagan realidad -tomó una larga aspiración antes de continuar- y cuando tienes el sueño y despiertas estás… nerviosa -Fleur regresó su mirada y pudo ver la comprensión en la otra, continuó manteniendo su mirada fija en ella, tratando de descifrarla- y piensas que quizás se equivocaron, que… que

- Que quizás no estás destinado -continuó la castaña- Piensas todas las cosas que podrían salir mal y todo lo que tienes en contra -la sonrisa de la rubia la encorajinó a continuar- y te da miedo

Fleur asintió- miedo de que tu futuro no esté en tus manos, miedo de que seas tan sólo un juguete de la ciencia, miedo de que el Conjunctio sea tu única opción

Fleur observó el rostro de la castaña palidecerse- Hermione -la rubia sintió placer de pronunciar ese nombre en voz alta por primera vez- Pase mucho tiempo de mi vida lamentando mi destino, pase otro tanto enojada por no tener mi futuro en mis manos, y mucho más tiempo enojada con la ciencia y el Conjunctio -Fleur extendió su mano, pidiendo la de la castaña, ésta vaciló un momento antes de levantarla y que ambas entrelazaran sus manos. Nuevamente la sensación de tranquilidad invadió a la rubia, ahora sentía que las palabras se formaban con mayor facilidad- Hasta que me di cuenta que mi futuro siempre estuvo en mis manos, quizás yo no te haya elegido -Fleur apretó la mano de Hermione- pero fui yo quien decidió ir en busca de ti a través del mundo, fui y soy yo la que tiene confianza en ti aún sin conocerte… El Conjunctio me dio una opción y yo decidí tomarla sin importarme todo lo que tenía en contra. No estoy segura de mi futuro, tengo miedo de pensar en las posibilidades pero… -Fleur se acercó un paso, aún continuaba sosteniendo la mano de la castaña- pero quiero pedirte la oportunidad que me dejes conocerte -Fleur llevó la palma de la mano de Hermione hacia sus labios y lo besó ligeramente. El contacto con sus labios la hizo experimentar otro tipo de emoción, con una sonrisa continuó hablando- No es decisión de la ciencia, es tu decisión

Los ojos de la castaña brillaron sutilmente antes de que la interacción entre ambas fuera interrumpida.

- Hola -Ambas se sobresaltaron por la abrupta interrupción

- Hey -Luna apareció detrás de Ginny, la sostuvo del brazo- Fleur, veo que la encontraste

Hermione levantó la ceja, intrigada. Fleur no deseaba ningún malentendido así que rápidamente aclaró- Luna es la chica que me ayudó a encontrarte… con el bosquejo y me ayudó a llegar hasta aquí

Hermione asintió ligeramente pero Ginevra frunció el ceño- Luna no me dijo nada -Agregó la pelirroja pero sus ojos no se despegaban de la rubia, inspeccionándola a detalle.

Fleur pudo sentir la antipatía- Quizás no lo considero importante -Fleur observó a la pelirroja de la misma manera en que estaba siendo observada- Quizás considero adecuado dejar a las personas hablar… sin interrupciones

- Bueno, fue un placer volver a verte Fleur -Luna le sonrió- Ginny y yo tenemos clase

Ginny no se molestó en ver a su pareja- Me parece que Hermione también

La castaña negó ligeramente- De hecho… ya terminé mis clases y planeaba ir a comer algo… ¿Fleur?

La nombrada se sobresaltó pero le sonrió

- ¿Quieres acompañarme? Creo que aún tenemos una plática

La rubia decidió olvidarse momentáneamente de la diminuta pelirroja- Claro, me encantaría

- Bien -Hermione se aclaró la garganta y observó a Luna, quién tenía una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Nos vemos

Hermione comenzó a caminar sin esperar respuesta, Fleur la siguió de cerca aunque a su parecer parecía más una huida. Decidió no comentar nada, continuó a lado de la castaña, disfrutando el silencio.

* * *

><p>- Hola Luna -Harry se sentó a un lado de la rubia, con sus manos en su regazo, evitando que temblaran<p>

Luna lo observó con curiosidad- Hola

Harry observó el resto de la clase- ¿No vino Ginny? -De inmediato se dio cuenta de que era mala idea, Luna se tensó

- Estaba… indispuesta

Harry asintió rápidamente- ¿Has visto a Hermione?

Esta vez Luna sonrió- Se fue a comer con… una chica

Harry levantó las cejas- ¿Chica?

- Imaginó que debes de saber de ella, rubia, alta, lindos ojos

Harry abrió la boca, de una forma tan curiosa que sintió dolor en la quijada- ¿Por voluntad?

Luna comenzó a reír y Harry se sonrojó ligeramente. Le gustaba la sonrisa de la rubia, sin Ginny a su alrededor era mucho más agradable, pero decidió guardarse ese comentario

- Buenos días jóvenes -Un hombre canoso entró al aula, acallando la risa de la rubia

Harry dirigió una última mirada antes de enfocar su atención al frente, sin embargo, una sonrisa continuó en su rostro por toda la clase.

* * *

><p>- Entonces… -Fleur comenzaba a creer que una comida no era la mejor forma de empezar, se presaba para muchos silencios incómodos- ¿Vives con tus padres? -Fleur bajó la mirada avergonzada, sin duda no era de sus mejores preguntas. Observó al camarero, deseando que se apresurara.<p>

- Si

Fleur asintió a la respuesta, nuevamente el silencio incómodo- y… ¿hermanos?

-Si… No… es decir -ambas comenzaron a reír- Algo así

Fleur sentía que por fin iba disipándose la incomodidad entre ambas- ¿Cómo?

Hermione rio antes de contestar- Es que… Harry es mi hermano, pero es adoptado… -La castaña levantó la vista para encontrar curiosidad en los ojos azules- Sus padres murieron y mis padres y sus padres, es decir, nuestros padres… o sea, míos y de Harry, bueno, los que eran…

Fleur levantó una ceja, su rostro rápidamente se transformaba en una sonrisa y sin poder contenerse comenzó a reír. Hermione rápidamente se le unió al darse cuenta de su enredo. Fleur fue la primera que pudo detener su risa- Entonces es tu hermano pero no sanguíneo

Hermione asintió, apenas recuperándose de la risa.

Fleur se sorprendía de lo común de aquél nombre- entiendo -Esperó a que Hermione se calmara- yo tengo una hermana menor, está por cumplir 18 -omitió decir que debía de irse del país antes de esa fecha

- Oh -Hermione reconocía lo importante de esa fecha- Imaginó que tus padres deben de estar emocionados

Fleur ladeó un poco la cabeza, insegura si debía o no hablar de ese tema- Un poco… mi madre se muestra más emocionada

Hermione asintió y nuevamente quedaron en silencio. La castaña permaneció un momento observando el servilletero hasta decidirse a preguntar-¿quién… quién era la chica castaña que estaba contigo?

Fleur levantó la mirada y trató de ocultar su sonrisa, ahí estaba su Alpha, mostrándose territorial. Le sorprendió que Hermione hubiera metido el tema de la nada pero a la vez le agrado saber que aunque fuera un poco, Hermione se molestara por la presencia de otra mujer en su vida- Mandy… es mi compañera de viaje -observó titubeo en la mirada de la otra, así que continuó- Nos conocemos desde que éramos pequeñas y ninguna conocía el paradero de su pareja… así que pensamos que lo más adecuado era hacer el viaje juntas… Somos amigas

Hermione asintió, decidiendo profundizar en ese tema más adelante- Entonces ¿Has viajado mucho?

Fleur esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sentía que algo comenzaba a formarse entre ellas.

* * *

><p>- Hasta aquí -Hermione se detuvo en seco<p>

Fleur observó los alrededores- ¿Vives en el parque?

Hermione no pudo evitar reír- No -dirigió su mirada hacia un costado de la calle- Pero no creo conveniente que mis padres te vean

- Oh -Fleur bajó la cabeza, sin saber qué más responder

- No es que… -Hermione dejó salir un suspiro- Mis padres son muy… fáciles de emocionar y no quisiera que… que se entrometiera, apenas estamos conociéndonos -observó a Fleur, deseando tener su apoyo- paso a paso ¿cierto?

Fleur asintió- totalmente… entonces es mejor que… te deje aquí -Fleur cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, el aire era frío para su gusto- Supongo que es un adiós

- Hasta luego -corrigió la castaña- es decir, si quieres que… volvamos a hablar

- Claro… tienes mi número -Fleur había decidido que fuera de esa forma, creía que de esa manera le daba mayor seguridad a la castaña- entonces…

- entonces… -Hermione se mordió el labio inferior

Fleur observó embelesada aquel movimiento- creo que es mejor que me vaya

Hermione asintió y nuevamente permanecieron las dos de pie, una frente a otra sin saber cómo proceder

- Adiós -Fleur levantó su mano izquierda, sacudiéndola ligeramente como despedida

La castaña asintió- Adiós, Fleur

La rubia dio un par de pasos hacia atrás y posteriormente media vuelta, comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la castaña pero en esta ocasión no sentía opresión en el pecho. No tenía ni idea de cómo salir de esas calles, no recordaba el trayecto y tampoco era muy buena ubicándose pero cuando le preguntó a la castaña si podía acompañarla hasta casa nada de eso le había importado, con la castaña a un lado parecía muy fácil desenvolverse por la caótica ciudad y ahora que estaba sola a su merced notaba lo difícil que era ubicarse.

Avanzó varias calles con únicamente el sonido de sus pasos y el retumbar de sus pensamientos, en la plática con la castaña había logrado conocer aspectos superficiales de su vida, no quería emocionarse con lo poco que se conocían la una a la otra pero tenía esperanzas. Esperanzas de que Hermione tuviera la misma curiosidad por conocerla que ella sentía.

Sabía que había caminado bastante pero desconocía su paradero, pensó varias veces en pedir auxilio a su amiga pero desechó la idea rápidamente.

- ¡Isabelle!

Fleur brincó de susto, nadie la conocía por ese nombre, dirigió su mirada a la voz. Un hombre de edad adulta pero sonrisa carismática le saludaba, Fleur lo reconoció de inmediato.

- Hey -llamó de nuevo el hombre- ¿Estás pérdida?

Fleur sacudió la cabeza, sabiendo que el sonrojo la delataba. Ahora entendía que el hombre la hubiera llamado de esa manera.

- Yo vivo cerca de aquí… puedo llevarte a la avenida si gustas

Fleur observó la sonrisa del hombre, le causaba una sensación de seguridad pero al mismo tiempo le llegaba a irritar- No, no quiero molestar

- No es ninguna molestia, vamos -El hombre señaló la puerta del pasajero- Además, no soy un desconocido, he tratado tu encía por dos semanas -El dentista lanzó nuevamente esa sonrisa acogedora pero irritante

Fleur observó a los costados de la calle, deseando encontrar una excusa

- Vamos, si mi hija estuviera perdida también me gustaría que alguien le ayudara

Fleur decidió que era inútil discutir con el hombrecillo, parecía siempre hallar una forma de salirse con la suya. Caminó hacia el asiento del copiloto y entró en silencio. No quiso mirar pero sabía que el hombre tenía una sonrisa triunfante.

- Te dejaré en la avenida revolución y si caminas dos calles hacia la derecha puedes tomar un tren

Fleur sonrió ante las palabras del señor- Gracias -se limitó a ser cortés, sabía que una sola palabra desencadenaba una charla infinita con aquél hombre

- Si sigues por la ciudad quizás quieras venir a cenar con mi familia -El hombre encendió la radio y una música ochentera comenzó a sonar

Fleur se rascó la ceja, incómoda- Quizás… no estoy segura de mi estadía

- Bueno, si te interesa, la fiesta de mi hijo Harry está en pie -El hombre se orilló a la acera

Fleur se preparaba para dar las gracias y huir

- También podría caerte bien mi hija Hermione -Nuevamente sonrió

Fleur tenía la mano en la puerta cuando el dentista terminó la oración- ¿Hija? -Era la primera vez que Fleur mostró interés

El hombre asintió fervientemente, abrió la guantera y buscó con animosidad entre los papeles hasta sacar un pequeño papel- Ella es muy linda, te agradaría… si quieres ir a la fiesta de Harry puedes conocerla…. Es muy inteligente, encantadora ¡Te agradará!

Fleur no dudó en tomar el papel, era una pequeña invitación. Salió del automóvil y por primera vez le sonrió con agradecimiento y cariño al hombre- Gracias, lo pensaré

El hombre le devolvió la sonrisa- Hasta luego Isabelle

Fleur le dio una última sonrisa antes de comenzar a alejarse, escuchó el carro distanciarse y caminó sabiendo que después de mucho tiempo, tendría una noticia que contar en casa.

* * *

><p>- ¡Cuéntamelo todo! -Mandy se abalanzó sobre ella apenas entró al pequeño departamento<p>

Fleur sonrió- La encontré -Comentó mientras se quitaba el abrigo

Mandy levantó una mano al aire en señal de victoria- Lo sabía, de otra forma no hubieras estado ausente toda la tarde… pero dime más

Fleur sentía sus mejillas doler, llevaba bastante tiempo sonriendo- Se llama Hermione

- Uhh, extraño pero me gusta

-Va a cumplir 19

Mandy levantó la ceja- siempre supe que te gustaban pequeñas y mandonas -Mandy comenzó a reír antes de que su rostro quedará serio- Espera, espera… ¿Ella no hizo nada por buscarte? … Ella sabía que existías

Fleur se encogió de hombros, sus sonrisa desapareció- Aún tiene mucho que asimilar

Mandy sacudió la cabeza, evidentemente inconforme- Me vas a decir que… ¿Llevas un año buscando a alguien que no deseaba ser encontrada?

Fleur sacudió la cabeza- Lo estás malentendiendo… Hermione sólo está asustada

Mandy observó que una sonrisa aparecía en los labios de su amiga al mencionar el nombre, sintió la punzada de celos pero trató de disimularle, "_Hermione_" era la chica que Fleur quería, no ella, no alguien más. Mandy trató de sonreír de la mejor forma posible- Si, tienes razón… cuéntame de ella -Mandy mantuvo la sonrisa mientras los ojos de Fleur brillaban con la sola mención del nombre.

Eran amigas, mejores amigas y Mandy sabía entender eso.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Wow! ¿Les he dicho lo sorprendida que estoy por la respuesta a este fic? Pues estoy muy sorprendida. <strong>_

_**Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer y dejar sus comentarios :') alegran mi día**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>scorpiogryffindor: <strong>__La verdad aún me debato esa idea, quería mantener la historia sin drama pero también me emociona hacer que los padres de la rubia encuentren a su alma gemela y pues, ahí se haría un lío. _

_**stef-cullen: **__Bueno, traté de responder eso pero por si aún tenías la duda, Harry es adoptado._

_**JORIYELITORIA: **__Herms es Alpha y Fleur Beta_

_**Harukichiru: **__muchas gracias! Y por si quedaba la duda, soy chica :)_

_**Loriel: jajajaja, **__me has matado con tu comentario. Bueno, trataré de no poner mucha fuerza si me secuestras_

_**Valeria: **__No, en realidad no entendí lo último pero te diré que sí porque te quiero jajaja_

_**Thestral212: **__aww! que linda, gracias por "defender mi honor" jajaja. Y lo del top y reina, ya sabes mi opinión pero quizás uno de estos días me o crea ;) _

_**Marcedhampir777: **__quieres apostar a que si puedo tenerte más intrigada? ;)_

_**Tasia: **__Interesante idea, la voy a pensar pero creo que si tomaré algunas ideas. Gracias!_

_**Gracias a: Shaliahlam, PKMarie09, Bella0018, lelenz23, AnamaGranger, Karean, akiiu, Anon, y caesaraugusta por sus palabras de aliento y encantadores comentarios :'D Me emociona lo que me dicen. **_

* * *

><p><em>Sparkl: Quiero creer que no pretendías expresarte de esa manera pero mi sentido común me dice que tus intenciones no han sido las mejores y siendo sincera tus palabras me incomodan. Tenías razón, tu comentario está completamente fuera de lugar. Aprecio que te tomes el tiempo de leer pero considero que esas insinuaciones no son adecuadas al trato (nulo) que tú y yo llevamos. Espero que todo sea un malentendido y de lo contrario espero moderes tus comentarios. <em>


	5. Fear, and breath

_**Aclaraciones:**_

_**No quiero seguir con ninguna controversia, agradezco su apoyo pero mi intención no es darle más importancia de la que merece el "asunto" anterior. Muchas gracias por sus palabras y ánimo y a enfocarse en lo que de verdad importa :)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 5:<strong>_

_**Fear, and breath **_

* * *

><p>Hermione había experimentado pánico toda su vida, una emoción que había estado palpitante a lo largo de su vida, a veces intenso, a veces sin fundamento. Un miedo irracional y cubierto de silencio.<p>

- Mamá -Hermione entró con una singular mezcla de nerviosismo y alegría. Dejó su bolsa en la entrada y se dirigió hacia la cocina- ¡Hola!

Su madre le dirigió una cálida sonrisa- Alguien está de buen humor, ¿Hay algo que quieras compartir?

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, dudando si hablar o no-Si, creo que tengo algo que decir -comentó dudosa

- ¡Fabuloso! ¿Por qué no vas a lavarte las manos y me ayudas a poner la mesa? Tu padre llegará pronto y entonces podrás contarnos la noticia

Hermione se apresuró a subir a su habitación, seguía dudando sí contarles a sus padres de _Fleur_, sentía que era muy apresurado y definitivamente iban a hacerle preguntas para las cuáles no tenía respuesta pero sus padres siempre le hacían preguntas en las cuáles rara vez tenía respuesta. Dejó salir una holgada exhalación- ¿Dónde estás Harry?

Se recostó sobre su cama, deseando tener a su amigo para poder conversar, días antes había estado renuente a la idea de conocer a su Beta, haberle tenido frente a ella había sido una montaña rusa en sus emociones, una completa reubicación de sus ideas, haber podido conversar con ella, conocerla, tocarle, eso era algo que deseaba experimentar todos los días y aun así seguía experimentando pánico y el pánico era algo que le asfixiaba, porque cuando sientes pánico tus manos se agitan y tiemblan, es cómo si se hubiera roto una presa en tu cuerpo y sientes que el sudor frío te inunda, que recorre y empapa tu cuerpo.

Hermione había vivido entre pánico, en mayor o en menor medida pero el pánico era una constante en su vida. Odiaba admitir que la vida era como el fuego, Hermione siempre creía (quería creer) que lo tenía bajo control, dominado y que podía detenerlo cuando quisiera pero cuando se daba cuenta ya era muy tarde, estaba ardiendo sin control y entonces el pánico aparecía de nuevo, recordándole que era una tonta por creerse capaz de controlar el ritmo de la vida.

Cuando sientes pánico quieres gritar y lo harías si pudieses pero para ello necesitas respirar y el oxígeno es algo que te sientes incapaz de obtener en ese instante. Pero Fleur se sentía como una brisa de aire fresco, como un respiro entre el pánico.

Hermione sonrió ante las imágenes que pasaban por su mente, le aterraba confiar en alguien que desconocía con la única esperanza que esa persona, que aquella rubia confiara en ella de la misma forma.

- ¡Hermione! -la castaña se sobresaltó, saliendo de sus pensamientos de manera abrupta- Tu padre llegó

Hermione se levantó de la cama, dispuesta a decir el nombre de la rubia frente a sus padres, dispuesta a enfrentar preguntas que ignoraba. Dispuesta a aceptar que la vida transcurría segundo a segundo y debía vivirlo sin la imperante necesidad de planearlo.

Bajó la escalera vacilante, escuchando las voces de sus padres bromear sobre la cena y entonces la figura de su madre fue la primera en aparecer

- ¿Hermione? ¿Estás bien? -su madre se acercó a ella, tocándole la frente

Hermione sacudió la cabeza- Estoy bien, sólo un poco nerviosa

Su madre dirigió la vista hacia atrás, sus padres intercambiaron una mirada y Hermione casi podía jurar que era su forma de comunicarse- ¿Aún quieres contarnos?

La castaña asintió. Su madre le esbozó una larga sonrisa, señaló el mueble de la sala con la cabeza mientras ella misma se apresuraba a tomar asiento- ¿Y bien?

Hermione observó a sus padres sentarse uno a lado de otro y entonces se dio cuenta que no tenía forma de empezar- Bueno, tengo algo que decirles -se decidió por la manera más obvia, sus padres continuaron guardando silencio, observándola y animándola a continuar- En realidad es algo que confesar… -Sentía la necesidad de hacer continuas pausas- Y quizás no estén muy alegres

- ¡Hermione! -Su padre abrió los ojos- ¿Estás embarazada?

La castaña no tuvo tiempo de replicar porque su madre de inmediato intercedió- ¡Armand! -Su madre le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo- ¿No ves que a Hermione le gustan las chicas? Así no es cómo funciona con ellas

La castaña sintió su cara ruborizarse mientras observaba a su padre asentir levemente

- Entonces no veo porque debamos disgustarnos -Razonó el hombre- No es que un bebé sea una molestia pero eres muy joven y -

- Papá -Hermione bajó la cabeza, aún sentía las mejillas arder

- Si Armand, estás ruborizando a la niña -Su madre soltó un resoplido pero Hermione no se animó a verla- Un bebé no es una posibilidad en este momento… no es cómo el "ñikiñiki" entre chicas funciona

- ¡Mamá! -Hermione ocultó su rostro entre sus manos, definitivamente no era la manera en la que deseaba la conversación se tornara

- ¿Qué?… Quizás no tenga experiencia personal pero recuerdo hace un par de años a ti y a Jess en tu habitación

El padre de la castaña se aclaró la garganta, sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas

- ¿Qué? -La madre de la castaña cruzó los brazos sobe el pecho- No van a pensar que de verdad me tragué ese cuento de que "jugaban al ginecólogo"

Y ese era el momento dónde Hermione deseaba que la tierra se partiera y se tragara su cuerpo, preferiblemente de forma indolora. El pánico no era nada comparado con la vergüenza.

- Fleur -Murmuró ligeramente, deseando salir de esa incómoda conversación lo antes posible- Fleur -Repitió de manera más sonora- Se llama Fleur

Los ojos de su padre se abrieron, sabiendo a qué (quién) se refería su hija. La madre de la castaña soltó un pequeño grito, cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

- ¿Cómo…? -Su padre realizó un vago intento de pregunta

Hermione se encogió de hombros, comprendiendo lo que su padre deseaba conocer- Ella me encontró... Es de otro país y mayor que yo… La reconocí ayer por la tarde pero hasta hoy hablé con ella y… apenas nos estamos conociendo -Hermione observó el rostro feliz de sus padres- sé que debí comentarles antes pero

- Está bien -le interrumpió su padre- Está bien que te tomes tu tiempo

Hermione observó a sus padres intercambiar miradas y unir sus manos- ¿Cómo? -la castaña estaba realmente sorprendida por la forma pasiva en que sus progenitores tomaron la noticia- Ustedes siempre están alentándome a conocer personas, a aceptar el Conjunctio y muchas cosas más… siempre están emocionados, más emocionados que yo

- Nos gusta molestarte -confesó su padre con una leve sonrisa- Pero te conocemos lo suficiente para saber que eres demasiado obstinada

- Hermione -Su madre decidió tomar la palabra- Me alegro de que no esté Harry aquí porque aunque me encantaría tener esta plática con él lo antes posible, pienso que cada cosa tiene su tiempo y ahora es el tuyo -Su madre esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Yo sé que para ti no es nada fácil lidiar con todo esto… conocemos que eres demasiado metódica y que el Conjunctio te asusta

- Nos asusta a todos -Su padre lanzó un suspiro. Dirigió la mirada a la mujer a lado de él, podía notarse admiración en sus ojos- Cuando recién conocí a tu madre estaba muy asustado pero sobre todo renuente

-Eras un odioso -Replicó la mujer, causando risa en los tres.

- No creía que una mujer en sus cabales era capaz de usar ese tipo de faldas tan ridículas

Hermione dirigió la vista al atuendo de su madre, debía aceptar que a ella también le resultaba curioso su gusto por las faldas largas llenas de figuras geométricas (preferiblemente rombos) con la mayor cantidad de colores posible.

- Me rehusaba a creer que una mujer así podría gustarme -Las mejillas del hombre se sonrojaron ligeramente- Era parte del equipo de baloncesto y un joven bastante prejuicioso

- y tu nariz era muy grande -Agregó la madre de la castaña

Su padre se limitó a asentir mientras Hermione los observaba intercaladamente

- Pero también tenía un gusto que ocultaba de los demás… me encantaba la poesía y a mi edad era muy orgulloso para aceptar que me gustara algo tan cursi… Pero ello me permitió darme la oportunidad de pensar que quizás, tu madre era mucho más que faldas de rombos

Hermione observó las escaleras, con la firme convicción de huir. Adoraba a sus padres pero esos momentos la hacían sentir incómoda.

- Lo que quiero decir -quizás su padre adivinó sus intenciones porque continuó su discurso- es que por extraño que parezca, muy a menudo las personas que son más importantes y que se convertirán en parte fundamental de nuestra existencia no nos agradan y quizás es por el hecho de que les tememos, porque darle a alguien la oportunidad de hacerte feliz es también darle las armas para herirte

- Hermione -nuevamente la voz de su madre resonó en la sala- No es malo tener miedo… Lo malo es dejar que el miedo te domine porque entonces ya no tendrás vida, sólo miedo -su madre se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a ella, tomándole de las manos- No espero que no tengas miedo pero espero que seas valiente

Mirándole a los ojos de manera directa, la castaña podía darse cuenta de la similitud entre sus ojos

- La decisión siempre será tuya, la pregunta radica en si eres lo suficientemente valiente para tomar una oportunidad o tienes demasiado miedo y te dejas encerrar en él -Su madre le dio un fuerte abrazo y un suave beso en la mejilla antes de separarse- No voy a negar que me emociona conocer a esa chica, pero será cuando estés lista

La castaña se levantó del sillón y observó a su padre rodear con el brazo a su madre, ambos con una gran sonrisa

Su padre levantó el dedo- Estoy seguro que la chica ha de ser encantadora, sólo espera a conocerla antes de decidir

- Llegué -Se escuchó la puerta abrirse y un par de pasos a través del corredor- ¿Me perdí la cena?

Hermione comenzó a reír- Siempre tan oportuno

* * *

><p>- ¿Está mi papá? -Hermione se dirigió a la mujer en el escritorio, la conocía desde que tenía memoria. Desde pequeña solía entrar en ese espacio y tomar con avidez los libros sobre el estante, pasando horas enteras hasta que su padre saliera y la recibiera con un beso y abrazo<p>

- Está atendiendo a una chica, pero ya debe de estar por desocuparse ¿Gustas un café?

Hermione negó- No, sólo pasaba a recordarle que debía liquidar el local y si no tenía más pendientes si podía llevarme a casa

- Creo le falta un niño y pue -La mujer se interrumpió cuando la puerta del consultorio se abrió

La chica que iba saliendo se detuvo, chocando ligeramente con el padre de la castaña que iba detrás. La castaña observó el marco de la puerta con sorpresa.

- Hermione -Su padre se acercó a ella, pasando a un lado de su paciente- Creí que te vería en casa

- Hola papá -la castaña continuó con mirada fija- Hola

La rubia se notaba un poco pálida pero asintió ligeramente, tenía un algodón en la boca que sostenía con la mano

- Isabelle es nueva en la ciudad, quizás podrías mostrarle los alrededores

Sintió un pequeño codazo de su padre pero lo ignoró, estaba más enfocada en la nueva información- ¿Isabelle? -Se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba con escrutinio a la rubia

- Fleu' Isabe' -Aclaró la rubia, el algodón en la boca y el ligero cosquilleo en la encía le impedía pronunciar de manera correcta y un ligero rubor cubrió sus mejillas.

Hermione asintió ligeramente, su padre sin embargo abrió la boca de manera desmesurada y observando a las dos de manera intercalada- ¿Fleur? -inquirió observando a su hija- ¿Isabelle? -cambiando el rumbo de su mirada a su paciente- ¡Fleur! -una amplia sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Armand Granger.

Hermione observó el rostro confundido de la rubia y se ruborizó, desvío la mirada esperando que su padre no fuera a comentar más nada.

Ambas chicas permanecieron en silencio incómodo, ambas demasiado avergonzadas por la situación en la que se hallaban para iniciar conversación, mientras el padre de la castaña observaba animadamente a ambas- Hermione -la castaña se sobresaltó ante la mención- ¿Por qué no llevas a Isa-, es decir Fleur, a tomar el tren? Es nueva y podría perderse… por otro lado tú no tienes nada que hacer -Su padre le dio un ligero empujón

Fleur observó la interacción entre ambos antes de sacudir la cabeza ligeramente- No quie'o 'e una molestia

- ¡Tonterías! Hermione está más que dispuesta

La castaña sintió que era nuevamente empujada- No me molesta pero si no quieres entonces -

Fleur negó con la cabeza, empezaba a sentir su algodón muy húmedo- 'i tú puede'… -la sonrisa de la castaña la contagió. Bajó la cabeza, tratando de esconder su excitación- 'ólo pago y-

- ¡No! -el padre de la castaña hizo que ambas se sobresaltaran por su intromisión- No te preocupes, no es necesario. Hermione cubre con los gastos

Ambas chicas observaron al hombre cómo si le hubiera salido una tercera cabeza- ¿Eh? -dijeron al unísono, causando una risa instantánea en ambas

- Si, pagar la entrada al cine o un helado está sobrevalorado. Lo nuevo es pagar la barrenada con el ortodontista

Hermione sintió el rubor cubrir sus mejillas- Papá -gruñó

- Bueno, yo las dejo, tengo… uff, infinidad de trabajo -el hombre dirigió su mirada a la rubia- No te preocupes, no es nada… espero verte muy pronto -le guiñó el ojo y dio un par de suaves palmadas en la espalda

Fleur trató de replicar pero la castaña carraspeó la garganta indicándole que era mejor quedarse callada. La rubia se limitó a sonreír, deseando deshacerse del pedazo de algodón.

- Hablamos más tarde papá -Hermione caminó hacia la puerta del consultorio seguida de cerca por la rubia.

* * *

><p>Ambas habían mantenido un silencio cómodo durante los últimos minutos, caminando pausadamente- ¿Rentas?<p>

Fleur asintió, retirándose con alivio el algodón de la boca- Si, era má' económico que pagaj un hotel -la rubia se sonrojó, aún sentía cosquillear la encía pero su vergüenza radicaba en el pensar de la castaña

Hermione no le tomó importancia, era la primera vez que se preguntaba de la situación económica o la manera en que vivía la rubia en su país de origen-¿A qué se dedican tus padres? -Hermione recordaba a la hermana de la rubia, había sido mencionada incontables veces el día anterior pero sus padres no.

Fleur meditó la pregunta unos momentos- Al vino… Mi padre tiene variaj propiedades vinicultoras -observó la reacción ecuánime de la castaña y continuó- La familia de mi madre tiene una quesería pero… mi madre no ejtá muy involucrada

Hermione asintió, no se sentía impresionada, sólo curiosa- ¿Y tú estás involucrada en algún negocio?

Fleur pasó su lengua a través de sus encías, sintiendo que el cosquilleo se iba- No, no siento ninguna afición hacia ninguno… Pero Gabrielle está muy involucrada en el viñedo

- ¿Por dónde vives? -Hermione se detuvo en la esquina. Observando que Fleur rebuscaba en su bolso y sacaba un pedazo de papel, observó el papel unos momentos y luego giró la cabeza en varias direcciones- ¿Puedo? -Hermione extendió el brazo, con la esperanza de leer el contenido. La rubia le extendió el papel sin pensarlo. La castaña observó el papel unos momentos y luego el rostro de la rubia, contuvo la sonrisa- ¿Y tomas tren?

Fleur asintió nerviosamente- Si, no recuerdo si es en está o la siguiente calle

Hermione asintió- ¿Cuánto tiempo haces?

La rubia lo pensó por un momento- ¿40 minutos? No estoy muy segura

Hermione esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Podrías caminar en… esa -Hermione apuntó con el dedo una calle- dirección y llegar en 15 minutos

Fleur abrió los ojos sorprendida- Oh… no soy muy buena ubicándome

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, retrayendo una sonrisa- Creo que me he dado cuenta -observó las calles casi vacías, apenas un puñado de personas transitaba por las calles. Sacó las manos de sus bolsillos y tomó una fuerte aspiración, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la leve brisa de aire. Sentía la mirada de Fleur pero no le incomodaba, le agradaba saber que la tenía. Abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los celestes y sintiendo un poco más de seguridad de la usual extendió su mano hacia Fleur- ¿Vamos?

Fleur pareció dudar un momento antes de entrelazar sus manos y sonreír.

Continuaron caminando de manera pausada, sosteniendo la mano de la otra hasta que Fleur decidió romper el silencio

- Entonces… -empezaba a recuperar su usual seguridad- ¿Tu padre sabe de mí?

Hermione soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa- Algo así -Observó a la rubia levantar una ceja, esperando una explicación más amplia- Ellos están totalmente a favor del Conjunction y desean lo mejor para mi… estaban muy emocionados de saber quién era mi persona destinada y cuando les dije que no tenía idea se conmocionaron… Estaban muy felices cuándo les dije que habías aparecido

Fleur sintió un atisbo de orgullo

- Sólo les dije tu nombre pero… supongo que hoy serás el tema de la cena -Hermione observó el rostro sonriente de la rubia- Creo que le agradas a mi padre

- Es porque soy un encanto

Hermione se mordió el labio ligeramente- Lo eres -observó con orgullo el ligero rubor en las mejillas de la rubia- Pero… ¿Cómo es que no sabías que tu dentista era mi padre? Cómo es que tienes un dentista si apenas has llegado a la ciudad

Fleur abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces, decidiendo cuál confesión sería menos vergonzosa- Es porque… yo sabía que él era tu padre -la castaña mantuvo el silencio y Fleur continuó- Antier cuando me quedé en ese parque… me perdí -hizo una pausa por pena- y tu padre apareció… No sabía que era tu padre ¡Lo juro!.. me llevó hasta una avenida concurrida y fue entonces que me dijo el nombre de su hija

La castaña permaneció en silencio unos momentos más- ¿Acostumbras preguntar por las hijas de los dentistas? -mantuvo la seriedad pero le fue imposible contener la risa cuando el rostro de la rubia se convirtió en un tomate y negó con fiereza- es broma -admitió- Conozco a mi padre… pero me sigue pareciendo curioso que de todos los dentistas acabaras con él

-Eso -Fleur bajó la cabeza y soltó un largo suspiro- es otra historia… una más vergonzosa -sintió que Hermione apretaba su mano y al subir la mirada la encontró sonriéndole- Mandy y yo sólo pensábamos quedarnos aquí un par de días pero entonces…

* * *

><p>Hermione se sintió ligeramente triste cuando llegaron al edificio de la rubia, había observado su reloj tiempo atrás y había hecho poco más de media hora caminando en un trayecto que la castaña hubiera hecho en diez. Pero le era inevitable disminuir el ritmo de sus pasos, la presencia de la rubia le reconfortaba. Ambas se detuvieron<p>

- ¿Mandy te espera? -inquirió la castaña, Fleur no le había comentado mucho de su amistad pero Mandy parecía estar presente en los momentos importantes de la rubia

Fleur se encogió de hombros- Eso creo

Hermione asintió, inhalando quedamente antes de decidir cómo proceder- ¿Nos veremos pronto? -observó a Fleur asentir pero no se le escapó la ligera tristeza en los ojos de la rubia

- Si -Fleur seguía notándose desanimada- tienes mi número -comentó en un nivel más bajo de voz

Hermione asintió, recriminándose por no haberla contactado antes- Si, espero que tengas una linda tarde

Fleur asintió- igualmente

Hermione la observó por incontables segundos y numerosas palabras mentales de auto apoyo, hasta que su cuerpo se animó a reaccionar, tuvo que levantarse ligeramente del suelo y con un rubor en las mejillas realizó lo que llevaba pensando momentos atrás.

Unió sus labios con la mejilla de la rubia, dejando sus labios unos segundos más de lo necesario y rozando su nariz con la tersa piel, aspirando el aroma a vainilla. Regresó a su posición con un intenso rubor y sin ver a la rubia esbozó una sonrisa- Adiós

Dio un par de pasos atrás y al no escuchar réplica caminó por la calle con mucha más rapidez de la que había llegado, sentía sus mejillas arder y mil pensamientos cruzaban su mente.

No fue consciente del número de calles que caminó ensimismada hasta que se detuvo a recuperar el aire, experimentando una sensación opresora sobre el pecho. Sintió un ligero cosquilleo en la mano que le indicó que añoraba el contacto físico con la rubia. Hermione sabía correr, sabía esconderse y evadir situaciones que le ocasionaban pánico. Sonrió y buscó entre sus bolsillo hasta sacar su celular y teclear un rápido mensaje. "¿Quisieras cenar conmigo? H" era lo que había escrito, simple pero sincero. Se enderezó y tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Oh si, Hermione había experimentado pánico toda su vida, una emoción que había estado palpitante a lo largo de su vida, a veces intenso, a veces sin fundamento. Un miedo irracional y cubierto de silencio que le impedía actuar sobre sus pensamientos, que le impedía respirar y le hacía transpirar. Pero Fleur era un soplo de aire fresco y ello era todo lo que Hermione necesitaba para sentir seguridad, para decidirse a actuar.

* * *

><p><em>Hola, ha pasado un tiempo pero tuve viajes de estudio seguidos y luego la semana de exámenes en la Universidad. Regresé a escribir en cuanto me fue posible. <em>

_Un par de personas me comentaron que mi Hermione parece la beta, la tímida y Fleur la posesiva. Y si, aunque les parezca raro es mi intención. Quiero hacer crecer a Hermione en este fic, mostrar la forma en que madura, reflejar sus miedos y emociones, quiero realmente darle vida a mi personaje. Este fic no está enfocado en drama, angustia ni ficción, quiero que sea ligero pero a la vez atrapante, quiero (espero) lograr que al menos un par de ustedes sientan con ellas, que puedan comprenderlas. _

_Gracias a todos por su apoyo y su espera. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimientos<strong>__:_

_**Astrid**: No te puedo decir la pareja de Mandy porque es mi pequeño secreto. ¿Sorpresas en la fiesta? Si, tengo pensadas un par y no sé si grata sea la palabra pero será importante para la relación de ambas. De nuevo Mandy jajaja, no puedo decirte mucho de ella, es una cebolla, hay que descubrirla capa a capa. Y si, también quiero explorar Harry/Luna. Gracias por tus encantadoras palabras, mi intención siempre fue sólo tomar el Conjunctio y desarrollar un escenario nuevo me alegra saber que he logrado mi objetivo. _

_**AngelCaido20**: Quizás estoy poniendo a prueba tu vocabulario jajaja, gracias tus comentarios siempre levantan mi ánimo y la manera en la que te expresas siempre es muy reconfortante. _

_**Bella0018**: Mandy si encontrará a su pareja y no voy a decir más jajaja. Con respecto a Lune tengo un graaaan embrollo porque me salté una escena capítulos atrás y ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo puesto que mi final iba de eso, así que siendo sincera no tengo fecha pronta de actualización. _

_**Natkane**: porque… porque… porque… la escuela me tenía esclavizada jajaja. Pero ya estoy aquí, gracias por tu comentario. _

_Gracias a: **Scorpiogryffindor, Zarmaol, Marcedhampir777, yukie5, desu, tasia, Anon, Qua3183, Valeria, Shaliahlam, Natalie y Mau** por sus comentarios y palabras :') cada que leo sus comentarios me inflo como pavorreal jajaja. Gracias_


	6. It's a date

_**Capítulo 6:**_

_**It´s a Date**_

* * *

><p>Fleur tamboreó sus uñas sobre el plástico de la silla, trataba de darle algún ritmo, de concentrarse en el sonido de sus uñas retumbando el material. Tenía que admitir que no había sido de sus mejores ideas, claro que nunca solía tenía buenas ideas, siempre se dejaba guiar por la explosión de emociones que se le presentaba.<p>

"_¿Vas a hacerte una limpieza innecesaria para conseguir el número de la chica?" _

Tenía que admitir que las palabras de Mandy hacían sonar su idea un poco perturbadora e incluso exagerada. Hermione no había contactado con ella en sólo un día y Fleur dejando que sus emociones dominaran su raciocinio había tomado ventaja del pequeño conocimiento que tenía y se había lanzado a la caza de nueva información de utilidad. Llegando hasta el consultorio del padre de la castaña, sabía de primera mano que a aquél hombre le fascinaba soltar información con suma facilidad.

Y ahí estaba, sentada en el consultorio esperando su turno escuchando las palabras de Mandy retumbar una y otra vez su mente, convenciéndola de que era una mala idea. Fleur giró la vista a la secretaría que parecía muy concentrada en la máquina y giró la vista hacia la puerta que estaba generando una fuerza de atracción en la rubia. La rubia apretó el pequeño bolso que llevaba consigo y observó a la secretaria que seguía muy adentrada en sus deberes.

- Delacour

Justo en el momento en que la rubia se levantó para marcharse, su nombre retumbó en la habitación y la rubia soltó una risa nerviosa, tratando de crear una excusa lógica.

- Es su turno señorita -La secretaría le mostró su casi perfecta dentadura mientras un hombre de mediana edad salía con aspecto ofuscado- El doctor le espera

La rubia giró hacia la puerta, quizás si decía que había dejado su cartera en casa le dejarían ir sin contemplaciones

- ¡Isabelle!

Fleur dio un pequeño brinco al ver salir al padre de la castaña

- No esperaba verte aquí tan pronto ¿Más mariscos? -su sonrisa fue exacta a la que Fleur recordaba- o es que ¿Algo más te molesta?

La rubia sacudió la cabeza pero no comentó nada, aún se encontraba contrariada

- Vino por una limpieza de rutina -agregó la secretaria que había notado toda la interacción

- Pasa, espérame un momento -el hombre le indicó acercarse con la mano- pasa, no seas tímida

La rubia asintió con la cabeza, apresuró el paso y entró dejando atrás al doctor y la secretaría. Ya no había manera de retractarse, debía relajarse y tratar de alcanzar su cometido. A pesar de su dentadura, odiaba las visitas al dentista. Desde pequeña había sufrido innumerables intervenciones a fin de lograr la blancura y rectitud de sus dientes. Su padre había sido el principal entusiasta en todas y cada una de las visitas que Fleur odiaba. Usualmente el aire acondicionado estaba más bajo de lo necesario, haciendo que el consultorio fuera frío y el olor, era algo que Fleur deseaba no recordar y sin embargo lo tenía muy grabado en la memoria. Su vista recorrió de forma desinteresada las paredes y esquinas hasta llegar a una que le interesaba, justo debajo de todos los diplomas y reconocimientos estaban dos pequeñas pero sobresalientes fotografías, la rubia se acercó a aquél rincón.

Sonrió al reconocer a Hermione, había un chico a lado de ella y la cara conocida del dentista y del otro costado una mujer que Fleur supuso era la madre de la castaña. Le parecía absurdo no haberse dado cuenta antes de la relación entre Hermione y el dentista.

- Muy bien ¿Lista?

Fleur se sobresaltó ante el retorno del dentista y en ese momento la rubia recordó por qué era una mala idea.

* * *

><p>- Uno: Fue una muy dolorosa ortodoncia, o dos: Tienes tanta información que podrías escribir un libro -Mandy se abalanzó hacia ella a penas abrir la puerta- ¿Entonces?<p>

Fleur trató de no hacer contacto visual- No sé de qué hablas

- Estás toda roja -Mandy se mordió el labio mientras perseguía a Fleur, quién trataba de evadirla- Te ves muy linda sonrojada

Fleur sacudió la cabeza, tratando de evadir el último comentario- Hermione estaba en el consultorio

- Oh… ¿Se enojó mucho? Dime que no te está evitando como plaga

- No… No se enojó… todo lo contrario, lo tomó muy bien -Fleur se dejó caer sobre el colchón… me acaba de besar -Fleur cerró los ojos, recordando el rostro apenado y sonrojado de la castaña, la manera curiosa en la que había huido y Fleur parada ahí, inmóvil, incapaz de reaccionar ante el acto de sorpresiva iniciativa de su Alpha. Abrió los ojos y se encontró a Mandy callada, observándola- ¿Qué?

Mandy sacudió la cabeza- Es sólo que… creí que querías que tu primer beso fuera especial

La rubia desvío la mirada- No fue un beso en los labios… me dio un beso en la mejilla

- Oh -había cierto alivio en el tono de voz de la castaña que Fleur prefirió no preguntar- eso es un poco ñoño

- Pero aunque hubiera sido en medio de un callejón maloliente hubiera sido perfecto porque sería con ella -

Mandy torció la boca en un gesto de claro disgusto- Dime que no acabas de usar ese argumento

Fleur levantó la ceja indignada- Olvídalo -La rubia se levantó de su asiento con rumbo a su habitación, no había nada en ese cuarto que la hiciera sentir en casa, no había cuadros o fotografías. Era usual que prefiriera estar en silencio, sin querer recordar su hogar pero en esos momentos necesitaba hablar con su hermana, con su madre e incluso con su padre. Necesitaba, deseaba poder expresar todo ese cúmulo de emociones, buscó debajo del colchón su teléfono y encontró la pantalla parpadeante. Sintió que sus mejillas se encendían nuevamente al leer el contenido del mensaje, pensó en gritarle a su amiga y contarle pero de inmediato desechó la idea ante la animadversión que había mostrado momentos antes.

Releyó el mensaje un par de veces antes de responder

* * *

><p>- ¿Entonces? -Fleur se colocó justo delante de Mandy, cubriéndole la vista al televisor<p>

- ¿Entonces qué?

Fleur cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho- ¿Entonces cómo me veo?

- Bien -respondió mientras se encogía de hombros, notó la decepción en el rostro de Fleur- ¿Qué quieres qué te diga? Siempre me parece que te ves bien

- Quiero verme mejor que bien -Fleur se dejó caer en el sillón, a un lado de su amiga

Mandy dejó salir un largo suspiro- Si le gustas a la chica, le gustarás incluso en un costal de papas

Fleur sabía que Mandy no estaba contenta con la noticia de su cita con Hermione pero en su interior deseaba que su amiga se emocionara con ella- Bien -respondió de forma seca mientras se levantaba del sillón

Mandy se golpeó la frente con la palma de su mano ligeramente- Creo que te ves muy insinuante -No observó a Fleur pero sabía que su amiga se había detenido- Si es algo casual creo que deberías ponerte un pantalón… algo de mezclilla para que te sientas cómoda pero ya sabes, que se ajuste a tus piernas… y la blusa podría dejarla, el pequeño escote es suficiente para llamar su atención… creo -no pudo evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa- y no te bañes en perfume, menos es más

Fleur sonreía ampliamente mientras veía la parte trasera de la cabeza de su amiga- Gracias

* * *

><p>Fleur entró al automóvil sintiendo un peculiar olor, pensó que era un extraño aromatizante pero prefirió no hacer comentarios. Observó a la castaña ingresar al vehículo y tamborilear los dedos sobre el volante. El nerviosismo era palpable, la rubia aclaró su garganta y decidió iniciar conversación- Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos?<p>

Hermione se giró a verla, no había iniciado la marcha del vehículo- A donde quieras

Fleur asintió lentamente meditando un momento antes de replicar- Pero… yo no conozco muchos lugares

Hermione rascó la parte superior de su ceja mientras trataba organizar su mente, su mirada se desviaba ocasionalmente hacía el pequeño pero significante escote de la rubia- Ya sé… podemos ir al parque central, hay muchos lugares y podemos elegir uno ahí

Fleur esbozó una pequeña sonrisa mientras asentía. Sintió que el vehículo se ponía en marcha con un pequeño rugido, la longitud de las calles le parecía de kilómetros, sabía que ninguna de las dos se encontraba cómoda, observó por el rabillo del ojo a la castaña, que parecía encontrarse en la misma batalla interna que ella

- ¿Quieres escuchar música? -Inquirió la castaña

Fleur asintió rápidamente, jugó con la tela del pantalón mientras observaba la mano temblorosa de la castaña trastabillar en su lucha con el estéreo. Fleur tuvo que contener la risa mientras las primeras gotas de sudor aparecían en la frente de Hermione. Un fuerte ruido sobresaltó a ambas, el volumen era demasiado alto y la voz del locutor de radio era gruesa.

Hermione soltó una risa nerviosa mientras bajaba el volumen- Al menos está encendido -la castaña soltó un largo suspiro tratando de sopesar sus nervios- mejor escuchemos otra cosa. Las primeras notas de "Streaptease de Joe Cocker" comenzaron a sonar, haciendo que la castaña se sonrojara y negara con la cabeza.

Fleur había dejado de jugar con la tela de su ropa y le prestaba total atención a la castaña, ésta limpió el sudor de su frente con una mano mientras trataba de guiar el automóvil lo mejor posible, con un poco de torpeza cambió la canción, siendo remplazada por "Hello de Lionel Richie" y ocasionando que la castaña apagará el estéreo de manera inmediata.

- Mejor sin música -el color carmín en el rostro de Hermione era visible a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche.

Fleur trató de desviar su mirada y contener su risa pero le fue imposible, soltó una pequeña risa mientras observaba a Hermione.

La castaña le devolvió la mirada y segundos después la risa- Lo siento -murmuró entre risas, sus facciones se suavizaron con la risa

- Es… Es el automóvil de tu padre, ¿Verdad?

Hermione asintió- ¿Es muy obvio?

Fleur ladeó su cabeza de un lado a otro- No lo conozco lo suficiente pero… creo que si -podía sentir que la tensión se aligeraba

Hermione se mordió el labio inferior, se notaba más relajada- Lo siento… no quería que esto fuera tan… incómodo

Fleur soltó un largo suspiro- Sólo será incómodo si nosotras lo hacemos así

Hermione sonrió mientras se detenía en un semáforo. Aprovechó la pausa para girarse a observar a la rubia, le era innegable que se sentía atraída hacia ella- A decir verdad no he tenido muchas citas, así que… soy un tanto inexperta en este campo

- Yo -la rubia meditó sus palabras un momento antes de continuar- Yo tampoco he estado en muchas citas

Hermione devolvió la vista a la calle mientras avanzaba, se mordió el labio unos momentos antes de sonreír- ¿En serio? ¿Una chica linda cómo tú? -Se giró brevemente a verla con la ceja levantada. Esperaba que su sonrojo no fuera visible

Fleur la observó medio anonadada, medio cohibida. Estaba segura que sus mejillas se habían tornado carmín. Fleur tartamudeó un par de veces antes de poder contestar- No soy el miembro más sociable de mi familia -la rubia decidió guiar la conversación a dónde le era más cómodo

La sonrisa de la castaña se había ensanchado, ciertamente le gustaba el poder que ejercía sobre la rubia- Tampoco lo soy yo... Harry es él más amigable

Fleur asintió en entendimiento- Gabrielle es la que suele darle dolores de cabeza a mis padres -esbozó un pequeña sonrisa- El único discernimiento que les causé fue cuando decidí viajar

- No comprendo -Hermione negó ligeramente con la cabeza, un gesto que le era inconsciente- Cómo… ¿Cómo es que te dejaron ir sola?

Fleur esperó avanzar un par de calles antes de responder- Ellos sólo quieren verme feliz y yo no era feliz estando en casa… Mi padre fue el más renuente pero mi madre logró convencerlo… Además Mandy viene conmigo y la conozco desde siempre así que eso les dio confianza dejarme ir

Hermione le dirigió rápidos vistazos- Envidio tu seguridad… deseabas algo y no te diste por vencida -la castaña se sonrojó ligeramente- a veces creo que el Conjunctio se equivocó… soy muy temerosa para ser Alpha

Fleur sonrió- A mí me parece que eres valiente cuando es necesario, ya sabes, en los momentos importantes. Yo sólo me considero obstinada

- Mi madre es el Alpha -Hermione mordió su labio inferior tratando de contener la risa- pero mi padre siempre parece tan seguro, tan… decidido. Y en esos momentos pienso que tienen papeles invertidos pero luego -Hermione mantuvo la vista al frente pero tomó un momento para adentrarse en sus pensamientos- Mi madre es capaz de acallarlo con una mirada o cuando alguna situación parece fuera de control y mi padre se altera mi madre puede calmarlo… ella es -la castaña detuvo su hablar al momento en que buscaba aparcar el vehículo.

Fleur no la presionó para que continuara.

- Llegamos -Hermione dejó salir un suspiro- ¿Vamos?

Fleur asintió ligeramente, observó a la castaña salir del automóvil y la imitó.

- Lo siento -se disculpó la castaña apenas darse cuenta de su error- Se supone que debía abrirte la puerta pero…

La rubia sacudió la cabeza, sentía que nuevamente la situación se tornaba incomoda- No… no es necesario -Ambas continuaron de pie, sólo observándose

- Vamos a… ¿caminar? -

Fleur sonrió a la castaña, empática a su nerviosismo. Le parecía evidente y encantador el esfuerzo de Hermione por dejar sus inseguridades y mostrarse más confiada. Dejó salir un suspiro, decidiéndose a continuar el rumbo de su anterior conversación- Mi madre y mi padre son Betas -no quiso ver el rostro de Hermione pero estaba segura que había confusión en él- Ninguno pudo encontrar a su pareja, al menos no hasta el momento. Sólo les he preguntado una vez, por separado y me han dicho que están bien -volteó rápidamente a ver a la castaña. Caminaban a paso lento y la incomodidad entre ambas se había dispersado nuevamente, haciendo que su conversación fuera más fluida- Ellos han tenido una buena vida pero… a veces creo que no es lo que querrían y yo… yo quiero hallar eso que siempre pensé que les faltaba -la rubia esbozó una ligera sonrisa- Mi padre siempre le decía a mi madre que dejara de ilusionarme con historias de amor tontas y posibles escenarios a futuro que quizás no ocurrirían pero… Creo que soy una romántica sin remedio porque quizás el Conjunctio fue creado para controlar la natalidad y muchas soluciones políticas pero… me parece increíble que haya dos personas perfectamente compatibles, sólo dos que están destinadas a ser

Hermione tensó la quijada un momento- Creo que he sido muy injusta contigo… cuando te vi, hui… y tú, sólo deseabas conocerme -la castaña estiró su brazo en busca del de Fleur, tenía una ligera sonrisa pero en sus ojos se reflejaba el temor a ser rechazada

La rubia no dudo en alargar su brazo, buscando la mirada de la castaña. Inicialmente sintió el ligero temblor de la castaña, pero momentos después de que sus manos conectaran sintió una calidez, tenía miedo de ser la única que lo sintiera, de que no fuera lo suficientemente interesante para la castaña. Sintió que Hermione apretaba su mano, como si pudiera sentir sus inseguridades y las estuviera despejando, sintió que la sonrisa de la otra le contagiaba de confianza.

- Siempre pensé que me verías como una posesión -Hermione devolvió la vista al frente pero las manos de ambas continuaban unidas- Cuando te soñé… eras demasiado… tú sabes

- ¿Demasiado qué?

Hermione observó el real interés en Fleur- bueno… muy… linda -Hermione no observó el rostro de Fleur pero estaba segura que había logrado sonrojar nuevamente a la rubia- Y en la vida real Mary Jean no se queda con Peter Parker… es decir, el chico extraño no consigue a la chica más linda… o sea

Fleur sonrió, le gustaba ver divagar a la castaña- pero… somos dos chicas, así que creo que esa analogía no funcionaría en esta situación -la rubia se mordió el labio inferior- además cuando te soñé también pensé que eras muy linda

Hermione negó con la cabeza, sin creer en el cumplido- El punto es que creí que vendrías pensando que yo te pertenecía

- ¿Cómo un objeto? -observó a Hermione asentir y le devolvió la sonrisa- Yo también creí que me verías como un trofeo… En la escuela fui un "alto objetivo" para mis compañeros y temía que fuera lo mismo para ti… me sorprendió que ni siquiera quisieras conocerme -Fleur se había percatado que desde hacía rato caminaban sin rumbo pero no le importó continuar caminando- siempre he creído que no cumplo con las expectativas, que no soy lo que los demás esperan, siento que los defraudaré sin remedio

- Sé lo que se siente

Fleur dirigió su vista a la castaña mientras levantaba una ceja- ¿En serio? No parece importarte mucho la opinión de los demás

- Y no me importa -aclaró la castaña con una sonrisa- pero solía importarme mucho cuando era más joven… Tenía la constante necesidad de intentar demostrarles a los demás que yo era valiosa

- ¿Qué cambió? -

- Harry

Fleur detuvo su andar y levantó la ceja intrigada

-Cuando los padres de Harry murieron, mis padres se hicieron cargo de él -Hermione trataba de hallar las palabras correctas para hacerse entender- y entonces todo mundo empezó a hablar… no de mí, sino de él… Escuchaba a las personas decir toda clase de tontería, hablar con prejuicios creyendo que lo conocían, que conocían a mi familia -Hermione tomó una larga inhalación mientras miraba la reacción de Fleur- Y entonces me di cuenta que no importa lo que la gente diga, ellos sólo son capaces de ver pedazos de ti

- No puedes pretender conocer a alguien con una mirada… suena… familiar -ambas se miraron un momento antes de comenzar a reír

Hermione pareció darse cuenta de su divagación- Lo siento ¿Qué deseas comer? -Dirigió su mirada alrededor del parque- Hay un buen restaurante de pasta por ahí, creo que hay un bar de ese lado… y venden muy buenas parrilladas en ese otro -la castaña iba señalando con el dedo pero se dio cuenta que la mirada de Fleur estaba pegada en otro lado, dirigió su mirada al mismo rumbo y descubrió el lago- Se ve lindo de noche

Fleur sonrió ampliamente- es muy hermoso

La castaña observó que el rostro de la rubia se iluminaba, nunca se había tomado la molestia de mirar aquél lago más tiempo del necesario y si Fleur no lo observaba probablemente hubiera olvidado su existencia- Lo es, aunque nunca me había detenido a mirarlo

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? -Fleur soltó de manera inconsciente la mano de Hermione y se acercó varios pasos al lago, hasta donde la barandilla le permitía, su mirada nunca abandono su objetivo- ¿Ves cómo se ennegrecen las colinas del fondo?

- Le falta iluminación de aquél lado -Hermione se encogió de hombros, había metido su mano en el pantalón, extrañando el cálido contacto

- No -Fleur negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño- observa -sintió que Hermione se paraba a su costado y comenzó a señalar con las manos, queriendo tocar el paisaje- observa como matiza la sombra de aquél árbol con la negrura de la colina… y aquella parte del lago, tan sólo iluminada por la luna, el reflejo en el agua de los árboles que con un sutil movimiento lo distorsiona

Hermione observó con cautela el paisaje y le parecía lindo pero en algún momento del discurso de la rubia se había perdido, su mirada se había dirigido a la silueta y las facciones de la rubia, sonriendo de forma inconsciente ante la pasión que la francesa mostraba

Fleur pareció darse cuenta de la intensa mirada y detuvo su hablar- Lo siento… Creo que he cambiado abruptamente el-

- ¿Dibujas? -inquirió la castaña súbitamente

La rubia asintió tímidamente

- Es increíble la pasión que expresas… tus dibujos deben de ser muy bellos

Fleur sacudió la cabeza, aún sentía timidez- No, no es nada profesional -por primera vez la rubia se dio cuenta que sus manos ya no estaban entrelazadas- quizás algún día te enseñe

- Me encantaría -Ambas continuaron mirándose, simplemente disfrutando del rostro de la otra hasta que Hermione decidió romper el silencio- Entonces ¿Te gustaría cenar aquí? En una banca frente al lago… no es nada ostentoso y tampoco pasará a la historia como la cita mejor planeada o soñada pero creo que podría gustarte

"_Cita_", quizás era la primera vez que ambas eran conscientes que se encontraban en una.

- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -la rubia sintió su confianza retornar y comenzó a caminar

- un platillo típico y exquisito… -Hermione se apresuró su paso, adelantándose a Fleur y caminando cautelosamente de espaldas. Entrecerró los ojos con una sonrisa-¡Ta-da! -levantó los brazos hacia un costado, señalando hacía un puesto rodante con letrero luminoso

- ¿Gray´s papaya? -Fleur trató de contener la risa- Si, he escuchado que los hot-dogs son ideales para conquistar en una primera cita

- Son infalibles -aseveró la castaña con una sonrisa. Se sentía cómoda en la presencia de la rubia- y totalmente seguros

Fleur continuó caminado, ahora con un rumbo fijo- Eso espero, la última vez que quise probar algo nuevo terminé en el dentista -

- ¿En serio? -Hermione fingió ingenuidad mientras nivelaba sus pasos al compás de la otra- ¿Y qué tal salió eso?

- ¿Qué te parece si mañana te cuento? -Fleur trataba de parecer confidente, le parecía adorable la Hermione tímida pero debía reconocer que la Hermione segura de sí misma también le generaba una fuerte atracción

- ¿Qué te parece si te invito de nuevo a salir?

Fleur observó la sonrisa de la castaña sorprendida, no iba a negarse a tal propuesta pero debía admitir que no la esperaba, al menos no tan pronto- Quizás

Hermione no pareció desilusionada por la respuesta, asintió con una gran sonrisa mientras llegaban a su destino

* * *

><p>- Entonces… ¿Qué pasó entre tú y la pelirroja?<p>

Hermione observó a la rubia fingir desinterés, se sentaron en una banca sosteniendo su alimento con una mano y su bebida con otra, Hermione le dio un largo sorbo a su refresco- Que plática… y ni hemos llegado al postre

Fleur sonrió- No tienes que decirme si no quieres

La castaña la estudió por un momento, vacilando su respuesta- ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Mandy?

Fleur se giró a verla, acomodándose en la banca, de tal manera que pudiera ver su rostro- Mandy y yo somos amigas

- Ginny y yo ahora somos compañeras -Hermione se encogió de hombros, sabiendo que había captado la curiosidad de la rubia

- ¿Ahora? ¿Y antes?

La castaña mordió su hot-dog para hacer la pausa más larga, disfrutaba de la intensa mirada de la rubia- ¿Y antes con Mandy?

Fleur entrecerró los ojos y dejó salir un largo suspiro, imitó a la castaña dando una mordida a su alimento pero ella permaneció en silencio al terminar de masticar.

- Ginny y yo tuvimos una relación -comentó la castaña sorprendiendo a la rubia- Hace un par de años

- Mandy y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación -Fleur observó el rostro escéptico de la castaña- Aunque si lo pensé durante un tiempo

Hermione asintió, conforme con la respuesta- Ginny era novia de Harry antes de estar conmigo -no quiso conocer la expresión de Fleur así que se limitó a observar su comida- No es que yo se le haya quitado la novia, al menos no intencionalmente… Ginny me caía muy bien, era muy amable y tenía la característica de hacerme sentir bien -soltó un largo suspiro- Aunque no puedo decir que fueron las épocas más felices de mi vida. Harry y yo nos distanciamos, incluso mis padres estaban inconformes… Ella me dijo que las cosas entre ella y Harry ya no funcionaban, me dijo que iban a terminar -sintió la mano de Fleur posarse sobre su pierna, le sonrió débilmente tratando de ignorar el cosquilleo que le producía- Sólo que Harry no estaba enterado que las cosas entre ellos no funcionaban… incluso los últimos días de su relación ella continuó diciéndole a Harry que lo amaba… Aunque yo me enteré hasta después de todo lo que realmente pasó

- ¿La querías mucho? -Fleur decidió retirar su mano

Hermione asintió- Quizás no demasiado… La quería pero no puede ser amor cuando solamente una de las dos personas lo intenta

- Yo no creo que ella sea una buena persona

Hermione sonrió- Mis padres dicen lo mismo pero yo creo que está confundida… Si la hubieses conocido cuando era más joven te habría agradado, las tardes con ella y su hermano Ronald eran muy divertidas

Fleur se encogió de hombros, no muy segura de esa idea- Quizás -dio otra mordida a su hot-dog, comieron en silencio durante unos momentos- Mi padre estaba muy ilusionado con que Mandy y yo tuviéramos una relación -Fleur deslizó su alimento en la banca, sin ánimos de continuar consumiéndolo- Él tampoco cree en el Conjunctio… Siempre creyó que entre ella y yo había algo especial… y lo hay pero, no de la forma en que mi padre desearía… Lo que tenemos es una amistad muy linda, es increíble la forma en la que nos llevamos y entendemos pero sé que hay algo más fuerte que eso, otro tipo de conexión aún más fuerte y quiero experimentarlo

- ¿Realmente crees en el Conjunctio?

- Si ¿Por qué tú no? No hay suficientes parejas que lo demuestren, incluso tus padres

- Creo en la coincidencia -la castaña también había perdido interés en su alimento y se enfrascaba en la conversación que mantenía con la rubia

- En el destino

Hermione negó con el dedo- No, creo que el destino es algo más… holístico -Hermione se levantó de su asiento- ¿Caminamos? -observó que la rubia la seguía

- Coincidencia, destino ¿Realmente crees que son diferentes -Inquirió la rubia, realmente interesada en conocer la opinión de la otra

Hermione asintió con seguridad- Las coincidencias son probabilidades, matemáticas y las matemáticas se pueden comprobar

- ¿No dirías que es una coincidencia muy grande que me quedará en este lugar por un problema dental? ¿y que fuera a dar con tu padre? Son muy poco probables

- Pero probables -Hermione mordió la punta del popote- Además esa serie de eventos no fue lo que te llevó a reconocerme en la calle… Se te olvida el factor más importante de todo esto

Fleur cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y levantó la ceja

- Conjunctio -Hermione sonrió, como si acabara de aprobar un examen- No es algo mágico, es ciencia… es una modificación genética que fue implantada a los padres de tus padres de tus padres... Quizás no te parecería tan romántico si hubieses visto cómo sometían a mujeres embarazadas prueba tras prueba para poder generar lo que ahora crees es… destino

Fleur no pareció amedrentarse- y quizás tú no te comerías ese hot-dog si hubieses sido testigo de cómo sacrificaron al cerdo para su proceso, quizás las pirámides de Egipto no te parecían tan impresionantes si hubieses sido testigo de cómo torturaron a los esclavos para su construcción… pero no hay un quizás ¿cierto? -Fleur sonrió al ver el ceño fruncido de la castaña- Naciste en esta época, en este cuerpo, estabas destinada a nacer en este tiempo

- Quizás soy una reencarnación -Hermione sentía que su teoría se tambaleaba

- ¿entonces crees en la reencarnación pero no en el destino? -Fleur no espero respuesta y continuó su diálogo- Incluso podrías estar destinada a nacer con el Conjunctio aunque te parezca una creación de la ingeniería genética, quizás si hubieras nacido unos 400 años atrás no tendrías que pasar por esto… pero no es así, probablemente estás destinada a pasar por todo esto del Conjunctio y está bien estar en contra, está bien no creer en él, porque al fin y al cabo es una opción. Si hubieras nacido en la primera generación entonces sería una obligación pero ahora es una opción… es tú decisión

Hermione no replicó, no tenía forma de contrarrestar las palabras de Fleur. La rubia tenía razón en varios aspectos, si hubiera nacido tiempo atrás no hubiera tenido opción, antes estaba penado legalmente rehusarse al Conjunctio pero ahora era una opción- Destino -saboreó las palabras en su boca mientras llegaban al borde del camino, a unos metros del lago- No estoy segura si podría creer en eso

- ¿Qué te detiene?

- Creo en lo que veo, en lo que siento… En lo que puedo comprobar -Estaban de pie frente a la otra, con las miradas conectadas

Fleur se acercó un paso, reduciendo la distancia- ¿Acaso no sientes esto? -Fleur tomó la mano de la castaña entre las suyas, deseando que Hermione pudiera sentir lo mismo- ¿Sientes esto? -llevó la mano de Hermione hasta su pecho, para que pudiera sentir su enérgico palpitar, se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, ansiosa por una respuesta

Hermione no estaba segura si su corazón o el de Fleur era el más acelerado, mirar aquellos orbes azules le hacía perder la consciencia de su entorno, se humedeció los labios con la lengua y espero que sus cuerdas vocales le reaccionaran- Puedo sentirlo -susurró, se acercó un paso más a Fleur, reduciendo la distancia entre ellas a centímetros- Y me gustaría comprobarlo -y sin pensarlo más, unió sus labios a los de la rubia.

* * *

><p><em>Lamento mi demora y no tengo excusa para el retraso… Sólo diré que para compensarlo, si siguen mi otro fic (Lune) lo actualizaré en el transcurso de esta semana.<em>

_Oh! No creo que a nadie le interese demandarme pero ninguna de las canciones mencionadas ni la marca de alimentos es de mi propiedad… ni siquiera como salchichas, en fin. _

_¡Por cierto! No suelo tener cuentas sociales pero me he creado un Ask, así que si están interesados pueden pasarse por ahí: __**/e302a**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Agradecimientos: <strong>_

_**Kaoru**__: No, Jess es otro personaje que mencionaré adelante pero no me adentraré a su historia, sólo mención._

_**Bella0018**__: jajaja, bien, me has ganado. Si, Mandy lo hará pero nada demasiado dramático, digamos que va a saber perder. _

_**Astrid**__: ejeemm… ¿Hola? Espero hoy te encuentres de buen humor *risa nerviosa*. Respondiendo a tus preguntas en el orden en que las hiciste. Si, Hermione dará un paso atrás pero creo que eso le servirá para tener más confianza, como intento mostrar ella es insegura pero tiene esos momentos en que realmente tiene confianza en sí. Lo del Alpha y Beta lo dejaré para después y que lo vayas descubriendo. Y ya resolví tu duda en cuanto a sus padres. Y no te preocupes, estoy encantada de leerte y resolver tus dudas. _

_**Tasia**__: Mandy y Ginevra, lo único que puedo decir es que aparece Cho entre ellas. _

_**Natkane**__: Uh, Pansy/Hermione… eso es alta traición al Fleurmione :P _

_**Raven**__**Alisa**__: Mandy la Cebolla jajaja Eso ha hecho mi día _

_**8blackrock**__: No entendí tu comentario :S pero si me lo explicas con gusto te respondo_

_**AngelCaido20**__: Hay algo que me llamó la atención ¿En serio son diferentes? Yo empiezo a creer que debería tomarme un descanso porque (a mi criterio) empiezo a hacer un revoltijo con mis personajes y no te preocupes, incluso hubo alguien en otra historia (creo crónicas nocturnas) que hizo un análisis psicológico, realmente es interesante leer el punto de vista de otra persona._

_Gracias a __**Scorpiogryffindor, Anon, Guest, Ale, Lolo por**__ animarse a dejarme sus comentarios, siempre que veo un nuevo comentario, aunque sea un saludo me pone de buen humor_


End file.
